Iwaki's Baby And Katou's Annoyance Part 2
by Black Kitty77
Summary: Iwaki and katou are having babies, yes this is MPreg don't like it don't read it, the rest of you, enjoy and iwaki can't stand it anymore because Katou can't help being overprotective... what will happen when their famalies find out? what will be the outcome of everything? and what will happen to the babies? what will they grow up to be?who will they meet?... find out here... :
1. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

* * *

Katou did as he said and mad him a new omelet but Iwaki was still angry so Katou got an idea and did something foolish to make Iwaki laugh and he succeeded then they spent that night holding each other and not letting go at all.

The next day, was a warm sunny day. The birds were singing and Iwaki could hear the tree's rustle while he sat in a comfy chair in their balcony. He had a glass of cold water on the table next to him with some crackers in case if he felt like vomiting again. Suddenly he heard the door "click". With just that he knew that the person he loved the most in this whole world had just come in, so he slightly turned and said.

"Welcome back." (Okaeri)

"I'm home!" (Tadaima!)

Iwaki smiled, and as Katou approached he started to stand up but was stopped by Katou when he placed his hand on Iwaki's shoulder. Iwaki then looked up at Katou who was smiling, with a puzzled look, seeing that, Katou started.

"Please keep sitting Iwaki-san I don't want to disturb you."

"I won't get disturbed by such thin…" he was cut off by Katou's sudden movement, what he saw was that Katou had bent on his knees and was rubbing his belly with a tender hand with such a loving look on his face that Iwaki couldn't resist smiling and thought "what a loving father he will be".

Katou looked up and saw Iwaki and was shocked to see that he was actually smiling; usually Iwaki would make a huge fuss about treating him like a woman but today he seemed different.

"What's the matter? You're in a really nice mood that you're not scolding me. Well? What is it?"

Iwaki's smile turned in to a scowl and Katou who had a naughty look on his face turned into a o_o look with sweat running down his face. Suddenly Iwaki got up from his seat and said with a glair.

"I can't believe you actually forgot? AND TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU COULD BECOME A GOOD FATHER!"

"Huh?"

Iwaki calmed down a bit because he remembered that the doctor told him not to get hyper as that might affect the baby so he took a deep breath and said.

"Today… we have an appointment with the doctor… regarding the baby"

Katou suddenly realized and said.

"I am so sorry! I can't believe I forgot such a big event, it slipped out of my mind! What time is the appointment?"

"At three o'clock (03:00pm)"

"My God! There is only half hour left till the appointment! Let's go get ready!"

He took Iwaki's hand walked towards the bed room. When they reached the bedroom Katou opened their wardrobe and pulled out a yellow shirt with white jeans for himself and black jeans, shirt and a badge coat which was a tropical coat for Iwaki.

Then they went in the underground parking and Katou unlocked his red Ferrari and then opened the door for Iwaki. Then sat on the driving seat and started the car and were off.

* * *

At the hospital

Iwaki and Katou got out of the car locked it and went inside the hospital through the front gate. The people inside were stunned to see the couple come inside and the atmosphere in the hospital became tense and a sharp silence echoed through the ward where the two were and due to this Iwaki became a little tense and uneasy, when Katou saw this he said to break the silence.

"Iwaki-san, wait here and I will go and see the doctor."

Iwaki nodded and told Katou to go. In the waiting room, he sat on one of the benches and as he waited he saw a magazine next to him so he picked it up and skim read through the pages until he saw a page with his and Katou's picture on it and was stunned when he saw it as the picture was taken when he and Katou were kissing in the park from the last time they went on a date "to think, the follow u everywhere" he thought. He quickly closed the magazine and put it on the side. Suddenly a small ball came and hit him on the leg and when he tried to pick it up, he saw in front of him that a child was about to trip and fall when Iwaki caught him. The boy had closed his eyes shut! When he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful person standing in front of him, his fear of falling was turned into a happy smile when he saw the beautiful person smiling. Everyone in the room was watching, and waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile Katou talked with the doctor and had just came in the waiting room when he saw this whole seen happen, a grin formed on his face and stood there watching what would happen next just like everyone else was.

Iwaki smiled and rubbed the boy's hair, and said.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

The boy politely nodded and said.

"Thank you very much sir."

After saying this he smiled his sunniest smile and bowed in thanks and then ran to his mommy.

Iwaki thought "what a polite child, his mother has taught him well". With that he had an impressed look on his face that is the time Katou approached and said.

"the doctor is expecting you, won't you come?"

"yes, your right… lets go"

While they were going to the room where the doctor was the same child's mother approached by saying.

"Is something wrong? Why are you in the hospital?"

"Oh there is nothing serious, we are just here for a checkup and that's all"

Said Iwaki with a smile and was having a very assuring look on his face that convinced the woman. The woman bowed in politeness then Iwaki did the same and went towards the door thinking "like mother like son" he thought this and went out the waiting room smiling.


	2. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the hospital room, when Iwaki came inside the nurse inside blushed and then said.

"I-I will c-call the doctor."

With that she walked out the room leaving the couple alone.

"I think she was a little embarrassed to see us here."

"Hmm I wonder why?"

"So are you ready? I mean this is the day we get to see our baby for the first time."

"I'm so nervous and exited that it's hard to breath"

"I wonder what the gender will be?"

"Katou…we won't know what the gender is until later and besides there is a possibility that we might not know the gender until the baby is born"

"Don't say that! I want to know what our baby is!" said Katou with a pouting face.

"Ok ok I won't but don't be pouting if we don't find out! Ok?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Then the doctor entered the room and said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something?"

"No doctor! Not at all!"

Said Iwaki with a smile and Katou was also looking at the doctor with a smile. So the doctor who was tense, relaxed and said.

"Alright, Then Iwaki-san? Will you please remove your jacket and lie on the examining table?"

Iwaki nodded and did as the doctor said. Katou stood beside him, then the doctor sat on the small stool and turned on the machine that was used for ultrasound, Iwaki squeezed Katou's hand and Katou squeezed right back.

"Please lift your shirt Iwaki-san"

Iwaki did as the doctor instructed, then the doctor spread a cold jell over Iwaki's lower belly and started the ultrasound.

"How much time will it take to locate the baby?"

"I just located them and they seem very healthy and that is a very good thing"

"Them?"

"Yes… you are having triplets" said the doctor with a smile, while Katou and Iwaki were stunned and were out of words…

"Triplets… I can't believe it! I'm going to become a father of triplets! That is so rare! O my God! I can't breathe"

"Here" the doctor pointed at the screen "here are your babies."

While Iwaki and Katou were looking at the screen the doctor said.

"I will get some papers that you have to fill o please wait here" with that he gave Iwaki a tissue to wipe the jell off his belly and left the room.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask the doctor?"

"Oh! Yes! I completely forgot!"

When the doctor came in, Katou suddenly asked him.

"Umm can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes Katou-san, sure you can…"

"Then, umm is sex ok for the baby?"

At the sound of that the doctor blushed furiously and Iwaki twitched while filling the paper that was given to him by the doctor.

"Y-yes you c-can if you d-do it the r-right way"

"And by right way you mean?"

"Like n-not using ant t-toys or numerous position like you c-can d-do it the d-doggie style or the n-normal way"

"Thank you so much doctor!"

"Then we will take our leave" said Iwaki handing the paper he just filled to the doctor and the doctor nodded and handed over the small slip on which the ultrasound picture was on with a small report on which the duration of pregnancy that was complete was written and some supplements of iron, calcium, some vitamins etc.

With that the couple left the room and while going through the ward a nurse came and asked for an autograph from both actors. They smiled in gratitude and gave the autograph. The moment they got out of the hospital, camera's and reporter surrounded them asking why they were in the hospital and what was written in the report that Iwaki was holding.

"I purposely picked this hospital so that they won't come here but still… the found us"

Then he said to the reporters "Let me ask you something…how in the world did you all find us!"

The reporters were silent for a moment, then Iwaki said.

"Come on Katou! Let's go home!"


	3. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they reached home the reporters were also standing in front of their house so when they got out of the car they were surrounded by them and questions that they had never heard. Iwaki ignored them like they were nothing and went towards the house and Katou followed.

When Katou entered the house he was completely shocked at what he heard from behind before they closed the door.

"What? Are you guys gonna have a baby or something?"

With his eyes widened he looked back to see the other reporter laughing at what one of them had said and the door closed.

"What were they all laughing about?" said Iwaki with a questioning look on his face but when he saw the look on Katou's face, Iwaki's questioning look turned into a worried look and he asked.

"What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost… what is it?"

Katou looked at Iwaki with the same look and said

"They said 'Are you guys gonna have a baby or something?' what will happen if they find out that we _**are**_ going to have babies?"

With that he sat on the sofa holding his head and said.

"How will our child grow up in an environment that he is made fun of every second… I don't know what to do anymore…"

Iwaki saw how his husband was breaking in front of him so he went to him and petted him on the shoulder in a supporting way, then when Katou looked up he saw Iwaki smiling so he smiled back it him with this Iwaki said.

"Don't worry about a thing… our children will grow up just fine and strong."

"I just can't help being worried" said Katou.

Iwaki got serious and said in an irritated way.

"I keep telling you not to worry but you never give up do you?"

"Relax will you? I'm just worried about our child that's all" said Katou in a little harsh way.

"Don't you dare talk with me in that tone!... that's it! I'm leaving!" said Iwaki with a frown on his face and while throwing his arm slightly up and then down with a jerk.

"To where?"

"Anywhere! where you're not!" with that said he slammed the door.

Katou heard the reporters asking Iwaki numerous questions but because he was a little angry and pissed at the moment, he didn't do anything but stand there and make a "hump" sound.

**Iwaki's POV**

"Who does he think he is? Trying to manage my life, I mean it's my life and I can do whatever I want to and I can raise my children the way I want to and no one can stop me!"

While thinking this I walked through the reporters like a piece of cake.

I got in the lift, got out in the basement and walked towards my car jingling my keys in my right hand when suddenly I felt it! I felt the babies move inside me, the moment I felt this feeling I looked down toward my lower abdomen and smiled thinking.

"Right now I feel like the most luckiest person in the whole world!"

**Katou's POV**

"What the hell was that!... I was only looking after him and that's not a big deal!... ok I guess I _was _being a _little_ over reactive… no… I was over reactive… Oh, MY GOD! What have I done?"

I turned around suddenly and saw that the room was completely empty, then I realized that Iwaki-san had already left… my eyes widened and made a run for the door, grabbed the keys of my own car slammed the door open and ran for the lift.

**Normal POV**

The moment he reached the basement parking , he saw that the place where Iwaki's car would be was empty and as the parking was a double parking, he saw his car beside the empty lot so he ran towards it and sat, turned it on and drove off through the exit o the parking lot.

Iwaki was on the high way lost in his own thoughts when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and that pulled him out of his thoughts.

He took the phone out of his pocket and saw who was calling, his eye narrowed and he pushed the call button and said.

"What do you want?"

"_Where are you?_"

"Why? What's it to you?"

"_Please Iwaki-san I want to apologize…please meet me in the lobby of Hotel Regency, okay?_"

"Fine! But if I'm late don't go crazy or else I will leave and never come back!"

"_I promise I won't do anything please just come!_"

With that Iwaki closed his phone and smirked at the thought of Katou not being able to stay mad for more than 10 min.


	4. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At the Hotel, when Iwaki reached he got out of the car and walked through the doors of the hotel, the moment he entered the hotel, all the eyes turned and started to look at the outstanding beauty standing on the red carpet, the beauty, on the other hand was searching the whole room for his waiting lover and at that moment he saw something he never thought he would…

Katou… in the arms of another woman… a woman he had never seen…

He gritted his teeth and walked straight to the sofa where that wretched woman was sitting, holding his lover.

"Get your hands of him!" Shouted Iwaki, he was only 2 steps away from the two people sitting on the sofa.

The moment Katou herd his lover voice, he jerked and stood up. His eyes widened when he saw the face of his lover twisted with anger.

"So you finally managed to make…"

Katou didn't finish his sentence when Iwaki slapped him with the back of his hand, across Katou's face, the slap was so hard that because of it Katou fell on the sofa he was previously sitting on. When Katou realized what had just happened after seeing stars in broad daylight, he turned and saw that Iwaki's face was red and burning with anger, he said.

"Iwaki-san! What was that for!"

"I don't believe it! How in the world did I trust you! I knew from the start that this might happen one day but because you kept on telling me that you love me and only me, I believed you and today I see you in the arms of another woman, how the hell do you think it's going to make me feel?"

While he was saying this, tears started to run down his face uncontrollably. The whole lobby was quiet and there was a killing pin drop silence in the room, everyone was shocked at what they saw and heard.

"That's it! I'm leaving! And this time…don't bother calling me because I'm not going to come…even if you plead…I still won't!" with that Iwaki turned around and walked out the hotel doors.

Katou was shocked at what he heard and didn't understand what was happening, then it struck him, Iwaki was walking out of his life and he had to do something to stop Iwaki before everything was too late, Katou ran through the lobby and through the doors but saw that Iwaki was out of the parking and had got on the main road, he ran to his car but when he reached in his pockets for his car keys, his pockets were empty, then he remembered that he left his keys on the table near the sofa he was sitting on. He ran back in to get the keys and then ran out again to his car, got in and drove away.

The first thought of where Iwaki would go was their house so he got on the express way and straight to their house, but when he came in he saw that the house was empty and there was no sign of Iwaki anywhere in the house next he thought of the park he and Iwaki used to go to and when he reached there, no sign of Iwaki there as well. Katou searched all the places that came to his mind and the last place that was left was Iwaki's family house but he knew that if Iwaki is not there his family will get worried that if Iwaki is not with Katou then where can he be, then Katou took a deep breath and set out for Niigata.

In a short time he was standing in front of the big house, he took another deep breath and held it in then knocked on the door of the big house…surprisingly Iwaki's father opened the door.

"Ah! Katou-kun, please come in"

"Umm I wanted to ask you something oji-san…" said Katou trying to hold back.

"Yes, go ahead…what is it?"

In a shaking voice he said "did Iwaki-san by any chance come by here…?"

Iwaki's father, who was walking ahead of Katou, stopped in his tracks, turned on his heels and said "What do you mean? Isn't he with you?"

"Well…we kinda had a fight because of a misunderstanding and all and he left I tried to follow him but he disappeared and then I couldn't reach him by cell phone so I went to the place we would usually go but he wasn't there either so this is the last place that came in my mind."

Iwaki's father looked shock, he suddenly turned and headed for the phone, picked it up and dialed a number and waited for the phone on the other side to be picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Masahiro! Did Iwaki contact you!"

"_No…what is wrong father? You sound really worried! What is the matter? Did something happen with Iwaki?_"

"Masahiro… Iwaki and Katou had a fight and Iwaki left… Katou has searched every place he could think of but there was no sign of Iwaki…"

"_What! That reckless little…! Don't worry father I will also try to find him just tell Katou to look as well and I'll be home in about 5to 10 minutes._"

"Come fast…"

With that Iwaki's father closed the phone and looked at Katou, who was standing next to him with a puzzled look on his face. He understood that Katou was wondering what Masahiro might have said.

"Don't worry…Masahiro is on his way…he will help us look for him…"

With that he gave Katou a slight smile and that was the first time he had see him smile. Katou nodded and said.

"I will keep on looking for him-"

He didn't finish his sentence when his cell phone started to ring, he looked at it and it was his mother calling.

"Hello, Mother"

"_Yoji! Where are you?_"

"Why? What I the matter? Why do you sound so worried?"

"_It's Iwaki…he is here…at our place…what did you say to him? He's really upset and not to mention he has vomited twice!_"

Katou cut his mother and said.

"He's at your place!"

"_Yes! And Katou Yoji if you want me to forgive you, you better come here NOW!_"

"Yes, yes I'll be right there! Just wait for me!"

Katou ended the call and turned to Iwaki's father and said.

"We found him! He's at my parent's house!"

After saying that Katou took a deep breath in and collapsed as he breathed out. Iwaki's father took a breath of relief and picked the phone up again to call Masahiro and tell him that he didn't need to come anymore, Katou bowed to the elderly man and said his thanks and left the house for Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The train reached Tokyo and by that time it was already evening. The moment he got off the train all the people were shocked to look at the beautiful young actor getting off the train, running though the station and stop at the taxi station. Some girls were so excited to look at the actor that the followed him and tried to ask for his autograph but he sat in the taxi before they could reach the golden lion, Katou, sitting in the taxi, told the driver the area of his parent's house.

Katou soon reached the house and got out of the taxi, paid the man and while he was doing this, the man asked for his autograph for his wife, Katou smiled at the man and give him one. Then he turned around and looked at the house he was supposed to fine Iwaki in, he took a deep breath and thought "_what should I say when I see him…should I apologize?...this is going to be hard!_"

Katou again took a deep breath and walked forward, he rang the doorbell and suddenly he heard running footsteps and bam! The door opened…it was his sister.

"What are you doing here!" asked Katou.

Before she could answer he saw her husband coming from behind.

"How the hell you hurt Iwaki-san like this? And in his condition!"

She said the first part furiously but quitted down on the last one by which Katou under stood that she had found out about Iwaki's condition. But before he could say anything his brother in law spoke.

"I think you should come in and we all talk about this inside because there is no point in discussing this matter here in the doorway, accept for the fact that we will be disturbing the neighbor's."

Katou looked at his sister, who was nodding at her husband. Then he entered the house, he followed his sister to the sitting room. It was the same one that Iwaki and he were here last time, celebrating the new-year.

Then his eyes went towards the sofa where he saw that Iwaki lying with his head on his mother's lap and she was running her fingers through the beauties hair. He was tense when he entered the room but relaxed when he saw the calm sleeping face of his lover. But when his eyes moved from his lover to his mother's, the calm feeling that he was feeling, disappeared as if it was never there and the feeling of getting beaten up by the whole family replaced it, not to mention his mother's eyes were burning with anger and disappointment, so before she could say anything Katou said.

"I can explain…this whole thing…it was all a huge misunderstanding…I…I mean majorly huge…because-"

He was cut off by his mother who said.

"You know how much pain Iwaki was in! Do you have any idea of how much he cried before falling asleep! Honestly! I didn't think I had brought up a boy like you! I am ashamed Youji!"

She said this in a harsh tone but not too loudly so that the beauty sleeping in her lap wouldn't wake up.

Katou hung his head and tried not to say anything as if he did things might get worse than better. Then his sister pulled him by his arm to say something in his ear, he bent down a little to hear what she had to say. After listening to what she had to say his eyes widened and he looked at her and said.

"She doesn't?"

His sister shook her head in a movement that meant "No". then he looked at his mother, who was still frowning and approached. He bent down on his knees and slowly touched Iwaki's arm in a soothing way, saying.

"Iwaki-san?...Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki slowly opened his eyes and saw that the blond was sitting in front of him. When he saw this he frowned as he remembered what happened and all those hurting feelings that he felt at that time so he turned his back on him while his head was still in Katou's mother's lap.

"Oh c'mon! Iwaki-san I'm sorry! Ok? I lost my mind for a bit so-"

"Don't talk to me!"

Katou sighed and said.

"Let me explain…there is nothing going on between me and that woman ok? I was so tense, sad and angry at myself that I was looking for comfort and-"

He was again cut off by Iwaki, who snapped at him while suddenly getting up and turning to face Katou.

"Comfort? So you went to seek COMFORT!"

"Calm down Iwaki-san! Just let me explain! I…"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear anything about it! You were cheating and do you know how it feels to be in my shoes! You…I…I should've never trusted you! I knew you were young and the feelings you had were temporary but I still went on with this whole thing! …huh…I'm so pitiful!" screamed and shouted Iwaki.

"TEMPORARY?" shouted Katou back.

"YES! YOUR FEELINGS WERE TEMPORARY! It just took a little longer to fade…" shouted Iwaki.

With that statement, tears started to flow down Iwaki's cheek. Katou's eye widened at this scene, when Iwaki realized what was happening; he brushed the tears off his cheek in a harsh way and turned his face to the side. Every single person was shocked at what they had just heard…there was a killing silence in the room.

Katou took his hand held his own head in it in a tense way and with the other hand supporting his back, Katou's mother looked at both the beautiful actors in a shocked way as what she had heard was most shocking and when she was about to say something, Katou's father, who was standing behind his wife, stopped her from speaking. She looked at her husband in a questioning and shocked look, he told her not to say anything as the two beauties needed to solve this on their own. So Katou's mother quitted down and looked at what her son's next move will be as what he had done was unforgivable.


	6. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Katou, who was looking at Iwaki with wide eyes, narrowed his eyes and said.

"You have no right to stop me from explaining…and this whole this is a huge misunderstanding…there is nothing going on between us and do you even know who that woman was?"

At the last four words Iwaki turned his face towards Katou and before he could say anything Katou spoke again.

"She is my COUSIN!" he stressed the last word so that Iwaki would pay more attention. Iwaki's eyes widened with the realization of what was actually happening. Then Katou's mother spoke.

"Cousin? Is it Ushio?"

"Yes! It's Ushio! She is here and because she wanted to give you guys a surprise, she told me not to tell you anything and she was their at that hotel so that she could meet the person that I was madly in love with, personally…and when I told her what happened with me and Iwaki-san she told me that it was going to be just fine and hugged me…that was the time Iwaki-san saw us and thought it was something else!"

Life ran out of Iwaki's legs and he flopped on the sofa with his head in his hands. Katou came closer to Iwaki, bent on his knees and moved his hands over Iwaki's and moved them away so that he could see Iwaki's face. What he saw was most surprising…tears flowing down Iwaki's eyes as he regretted the things he said earlier. Katou smiled and moved closer for a kiss, when the doorbell rang. Katou didn't pay any attention to who was it that was in the doorway or was talking, all he knew was that he wanted to kiss his beloved love and that is all he was going to do. The moment their lips touched, each felt as if a great load was lifted off their shoulders, their simple kiss turned into an intense kiss as their tongs started to engage. They continued to kiss until they were breathless. They let go only to breath and then to continue again.

The people blushed furiously at the scene and started to look away, but who wouldn't want to watch the two most famous couple make-out so they peeped from the corner of their eye. The person who was frozen in the door way was…in fact Katou's cousin, the same one who Iwaki thought was some woman trying to seduce Katou.

Katou broke the kiss and moved back but Iwaki wanted more so he move more towards Katou but Katou hushed Iwaki by placing a finger on Iwaki's lips. Then he moved towards Iwaki and whispered in his ear.

"Let's continue in my bed room because I'm not done with you yet! Not to mention I have to punish you for saying the things you said!"

With that he gave him a naughty look and smirked. Iwaki blushed at what he heard but he said nothing but gave a small smile.

Then they came out of their little world and into reality. Katou got up on his feet turned his face to look at who had come in. Iwaki looked up to the person who just came and became attentive. Katou looked at his cousin and narrowed his eyes and said.

"You know…you haven't changed at all…still making problems for me!"

"Oh! C'mon! I didn't mean to!" said Ushio in a playful but a little worried voice.

"Anyway! This is Iwaki-san, Iwaki-san…this is my cousin, Ushio."

Iwaki got up as she started to speak.

"Nice to finally meet you" said Ushio in a hesitant way.

"No…the pleasure is all mine" replied Iwaki most calmly.

"sorry about what happened in the hotel lobby in the morning…there is nothing going on between me and Katou…so if you think-" she was cut off by Iwaki who said.

"It's ok I was a little messed up myself, so I was rude and I'm sorry"

"No, no, no its nothing it was all my fault!"

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear anything about it anymore!" shouted Katou in a playful voice. Iwaki started to walk by him but before he passed him, he gave him a little pinch on his soft butt.

Katou jumped up a little and looked at Iwaki who was looking at him with a naughty but playful look. Katou smiled and so did Iwaki after that he, Katou, Katou's sister, Ushio and Katou's mother went to the kitchen to prepare the food as Katou's mother said that it was already evening and both the beautiful actors hadn't eaten anything since morning.

After making the food Iwaki went to set the plats and Katou helped as he and his sister were only aware of Iwaki's real condition. So they tried as much as they could to help him. Katou's sister brought the dishes they had made and every one sat in the mat room as there weren't a lot of chairs in the dining room for all of them to sit.

Talking and laughing they ate their food and everyone was happy and bright but…other than everything else, Katou had some other things on his mind.

* * *

**thank you all for reading! and thank you for you're reviews soooooooooooo much i will upload more soon so i hope you keep on reading!**

**Lots of Love**

**Black Kitty77**


	7. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After dinner, they all got up one by one and started to clean the dished when everyone had eaten. Katou gave some burning glances to Iwaki but Iwaki didn't notice at all. Iwaki was thinking about, "_what will be his own family's and Katou's family's reaction when they find out they are having kids what will the reaction of his brother be like?_"

He could not imagine what will happen so he shook his head so that all the thoughts would leave his mind. On the other hand Katou became tiered giving Iwaki looks so he stopped. After everything was done everyone sat in the sitting room. Katou was sitting and thinking about what time he and Iwaki will leave and it suddenly struck him! "_How were his mom and dad still at home? They should have left for their trip? So how is it possible that they are here with us and now!?_" So he asked his parents.

"Mom, Dad…why are you still in the city when you said that you were leaving for a trip?"

His mother smiled and said "Yes we were…but something urgent came up at your father's work so instead of going we stayed"

"I told your mother to go without me and then maybe I could join her later on…but she refused and stayed with me here" said Katou's father and then looked at his wife lovingly.

Iwaki smiled at the thought of how much Katou's father loved his wife…just like he loved his husband…then Iwaki shifted in his seat and said.

"So you'll be in town for now?"

"Yes we will…and while we are I was thinking about the matter of meeting with your family…will it be okay? I mean suddenly all this happening and all…you wouldn't mind would you?" said Katou's father with a questioning but a little worried voice.

"Nothing would make me happier than for all of you to meet my family…I will contact them in the morning and I will let you know the details of what will be decided." said Iwaki with a smile then Katou's father relaxed and smiled.

"It's getting late so I think we should go home…" said Katou's sister with a smile which showed that she was relaxed about the whole situation and her husband agreed with her.

"Yes…your right! We should also go as Iwaki-san need's some rest after all that has happened."

"There is no need for that! You are going to stay here tonight…see(she pointed towards the sofa)…even the children are asleep already and we have a lot of room in our house." Said Katou's mother with a firm and parental voice that both the children agreed to staying the night…but Iwaki was still not off the hook, as Iwaki was going to sleep in the same room as Katou and hopefully on the same bed.

"Okay! Now let's go and have you all settled in!" Katou's mother said with a smile and waved her hand like she was telling them to follow her. They all did as they were told, Katou and his father before following they picked up the two toddlers sleeping on the sofa and headed in the direction where everyone was going.

They had two spare guest rooms in their house. Katou's mother settled her daughter in one room and then moved towards the other room. When she opened the door she said.

"Here you go Iwaki-kun…you can stay here and Katou…you can sleep in your bedroom."

"But…But MOM!"

His sister giggled from behind and said.

"I think big brother wants to spent the night together with Iwaki-san but…he might not let Iwaki-san get any sleep if we let him sleep in the same room as him"

"Are you taking my side or mom's?" said Katou while shooting glares at his sister.

Ushio came from behind and said.

"What's going on? What's the whole argument about?"

"USHIO! You stay in this room!" said Katou suddenly, which startled Ushio.

"Umm…okay…"

"Then its decided! I'm going to stay with Iwaki-san in my bed room! Let's go Iwaki-san!"

"SMACK!" was something everyone heard and was shocked to see that Iwaki had struck Katou on the back of his head while blushing furiously.

"UWAAAAA! What was that for!?" pleaded Katou.

"That's for not watching your mouth! AND I am NOT going to sleep in the same bed as you! That's PUNISHMENT!" then he looked at Katou's mother and said, "Can I sleep on the couch if you don't mind?"

"NO! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME!" shouted Katou but Iwaki ignored.

Then Katou's mother began to speak, "No…Youji is the one to sleep on the couch and not you Iwaki-kun."

Iwaki passed a smile and said his thanks while Katou stood speechless. His sister patted him on his shoulder and said "Better luck next time big brother!"

Katou's mother took Iwaki to Katou' room then she gave her son a pillow and a blanket.

Katou, with teary eyes went to sleep missing holding Iwaki in his arms, feeling the warmth and the feel of his skin and the softness of his hair.

**Later that night…**

Katou woke up and couldn't sleep a second time. So he sat up with his right elbow on his right knee which was bent and touching his chest while the other hand was on the sofa. The index finger and the thumb were touching the end of his mouth. He was posing as if thinking intensely on something.

Then he decided on whatever he was thinking and jumped off the couch and started going towards his bedroom.

**Yes…this is it everyone! The juicy lemon is on the way! The climax is going to be awesome!**

**(your impatient) I know! I am too!(even though I am the one who is writing… -_- ) anyway! I hope you keep on reading my work and supporting me ^_^ and soon hopefully I will be uploading soon! And if I am a little late then please forgive me for that!**

**Lots Of Love**

**Black Kitty77**


	8. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I'm back with the lemon I promised and I hope you guys like it!**

it was quiet…and everyone was asleep…Iwaki was on the bed, not being able to sleep and laid there with his eyes closed, but he didn't notice the door open or close even though he was awake. Suddenly he felt something touch his skin so he slowly opened his eyes and saw in front of him Katou…right on top of him who was blushing furiously! Then he lowered his gaze and saw that there was a huge bulge sticking out from the pants of his P.J's. Iwaki realized that Katou was harder more than anything. Iwaki started to blush himself then he looked at Katou's face which had a frown on it. Iwaki took his right hand and placed it on top of Katou's left cheek and said.

"What took you so long? …you know…I was waiting…(then he smiled)…come here!"

With that he pulled Katou's head into his chest and then he pulled him a little bit more so that their lips could engage in a breathtaking kiss, but Katou pulled back…Iwaki looked at Katou with a puzzled look and then Katou began to speak…

"Why did you do that in front of everyone and now you're doing this…why?"

Then Iwaki said.

"You know very well that I don't show my emotions in front of anyone except you, but still…I let you kiss me at that time on the sofa without any hesitation…"

Katou cut Iwaki and said.

"But I don't want that! I want to show people how much you love me and that you will never love anyone like that ever again!"

Iwaki was stunned at this, and then he smiled and said.

"Enough talk! Come…I want you to make love to me and I want to feel you inside of me…" then he raised his eyes and gave a seductive look to Katou which made him flinch, then he took Katou's hand and placed over his own hard on, Katou was surprised as it was rare for Iwaki to him start and invite him, himself…then Katou began rubbing Iwaki's hardened flesh until he could feel the wetness through Iwaki's pants. Iwaki began to moan, during that Katou's pants also started to get wet because of seeing what kind of faces and voices his lover was making couldn't stand it. When Iwaki saw this, he slid his own hand inside of Katou's pants and started to rub his rock hard flesh, Katou started to flinch and moan then he looked at his lover lying below him, whose face was twisted in pleasure and was panting very heavily. Then Katou took his free hand and started to push Iwaki's shirt up and in no time, he started to rub Iwaki's nipples. It didn't take too long for them to hard as well as Katou knew all the sensitive points on Iwaki's body. Then he removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Iwaki flinched and moaned as the new wave of pleasure hit him not to mention he started to squeeze Katou's hot flesh without realizing at all. That made Katou jump in pleasure and a little bit of pain but that didn't stop him. Then he placed a small trail of kisses from the back of Iwaki's ear and went slowly towards his nipples and then began to suck, very lightly at first but gradually increased he force by which he sucked.

Iwaki kept on screaming in ecstasy and chocked on the words as the pleasure was immense and overflowing "K-Katou…Ah~…s-so g-go-od…Ahhh~…Aaa~…" without caring if anyone would hear him.

Then he said "E-enough K-ka…t-tou…I can't st-stand it a-anym-more! ...Ahhaa…I want you i-inside m-me!" he flinched and twitched as he said these words.

"Y-yes… I can't take much more of this either…I want t-to be inside Iwaki-san as well…"

With that, in one swift moment he removed his own and Iwaki's cloths and threw them on the floor. Then he arose and raised Iwaki's legs and placed each one on each shoulder and positioned himself between Iwaki's legs.

Then he touched Iwaki's entrance and when he did he felt Iwaki push on his finger so he gave him what he wanted and inserted one finger and began to search for Iwaki's pleasure point and in no time he had found it, then he inserted another finger and later on the third finger was inserted. He kept rubbing until he was sure that Iwaki was stretched enough…until he was ready to receive Katou's twitching hard member that was eager to enter the place that it loved the most!

When Katou saw that Iwaki was good to go, he then removed his fingers and replaced them with something even bigger, hotter and harder. Before pushing in he took Iwaki's hands and entangled his fingers with his own. Then he began to push, as he did this he kept his gaze on Iwaki's face so that he could detect any discomfort if Iwaki should feel any, but he saw non, so he pushed a little more and swiftly the head of his twitching member was in…as he saw no discomfort on Iwaki's face he started to move slowly…

In and out and then in again then out again…Iwaki was so engulfed in pleasure that his slight moans became very loud and strong. Iwaki tried to contain them but he just couldn't…Katou increased his speed and began to thrust faster and harder. Iwaki couldn't take it anymore so he told him to slow down as he was about to cum. But Katou said.

"It's alright! I'm also at my limit!... let's cum together!"

After saying that, he began to thrust even harder and even faster. They both suddenly shuddered and let out a scream in ecstasy as the wave of pleaser washed over them and were shivering in pleasure. Katou then fell on top of Iwaki, panting heavily. Iwaki was also panting but when their breathing became a little normal, Katou engaged Iwaki in a very long, breathtaking and passionate kiss…

When the kiss broke…and Katou was looking at Iwaki with a smile the Iwaki said.

"Are you up for round two?" and gave his a seductive look.

Katou was surprised at this but then narrowed his with a smile and said.

"Sure! I don't see why not!"

With that they engaged in another passionate scene.

They both fell asleep after all the vigorous exercise but there were only a couple of hours left until the sun arose. The first one to wake up in the morning was Katou's mother so when she woke up after getting ready she came downstairs and started to make breakfast, she noticed that the sofa was empty but she didn't give much thought to it and ignored it one by one she woke everyone up and soon the whole house was awake but she didn't go to wake Iwaki up as she thought how tired Iwaki would be so, she decided to wake him up later…but Ushio didn't think this and went to wake Iwaki, but what she didn't expect happened…

She opened the door and found something she never thought, she saw Katou's head resting Iwaki's bare chest only a small piece of blanket was covering their private parts while the rest of their body was showing…she was so shocked, stunned and surprised all at the same time that she was frozen in her shoes then she managed to move and go downstairs where everyone was sitting, with her face unchanged. When everyone saw her face they all got worried and asked,

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" said Katou's father.

"Umm…a…I…" then she became silent but suddenly she waved her hand as if she was trying to make them follow her so they did what she meant and followed her. She pushed the door to Katou's room there was a killing silence but then they saw Katou had woken up, but he didn't notice the stunned group standing in the door way so when he arose he saw Iwaki's sleeping face and smiled then he leaned in to kiss the sleeping beauty. Everyone started to blush at the thought of what was going to happen next meanwhile Katou leaned in even more and finally touched Iwaki's lips, everyone started to blush furiously but soon Katou broke the kiss because Iwaki started to wake up, then Katou said.

"Morning, sunshine!"

But then he turned and saw everyone but turned again but then he realized something. Then his eyes widened then he turned Iwaki was almost awake but still not, so he turned to the group and waved to them, telling them to leave but Iwaki woke up…but lucky for him, Iwaki didn't notice everyone standing so Katou waved even harder! So they all understood and ran out of the doorway. When Iwaki turned, no one was so he relaxed, after a short while they both came downstairs and when everyone saw them, they all started to blush so Iwaki asked.

"what's the matter? Why is everyone blushing so much?"

"It's nothing Iwaki-kun! It's just that…umm…we saw you guys befor you woke up and everyone is a little stunned…but that…well its completely normal! For a married couple that is!" said Katou's cousin. But while she was saying this Katou who was behind Iwaki was waving his hand for Ushio not to say anything but she didn't listen. Iwaki turned around slowly towards Katou and said in an increasing voice.

"Katou…Did you forget to lock the door last NIGHT!?"

"UWAAAAAAA I'm SORRY I'MSOOOOOOOOO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!"

Then Iwaki said in a low voice…

"I won't hit you… I'M MOVING OUT!"

"UWAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOO PLEASE ! YOU CAN HIT ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"


	9. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Did you guys like the lemon? Hope you did and I'm sorry for some spelling errors, as I type fast I left some letters and did some grammar mistakes…any way this is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**P.S I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for uploading so late and to compensate I have made this chapter very long, hope you enjoy it.**

**Lots of Love**

**Black kitty77**

The moment Iwaki turned around, Katou jumped and grabbed one of Iwaki's legs and said.

"I won't let you make me suffer like you did yesterday!" he had two streams of tears flowing down his and made a (TT^TT) expression.

"Katou! Let go of my leg!... last night should be enough to satisfy you at least a week!" said Iwaki while looking down on Katou who was shaking his head as if he was refusing. Iwaki hung his head in defeat. Ushio and Katou's sister started to giggle and everyone else stared to smile. Then she spoke.

"Please forgive my brother Iwaki-san! He is an idiot! Who doesn't know when to and how to act like in any situation! Anyway would you like any coffee or would you take tea?" then she smiled.

"You completely right" then he looked at Katou and said "Sometimes I wonder what was that I fell in love with in this guy?... anyway I would like tea…" then he smiled at Katou's sister. She smiled back and said "One tea coming right up!"

"Katou! Get off my leg! I want to go and sit!"

"NOOOO YOU WILL JUST RUN!"

Iwaki slapped his forehead in disbelief and said.

"FINE! I'll drag you to the table!"

Then Iwaki did as he had said. He dragged him to the table. When Katou's mother saw what her son was doing she slapped his head and said.

"Katou! Don't act like a little child! Now let go of Iwaki-kun and get up to eat breakfast…its getting cold!"

With teary eyes he got up and sat next to Iwaki. When he looked at Iwaki, Iwaki looked at him with his eyes narrowed but then Iwaki remembered what Katou said last night. 'I want to show people how much you love me and that you will never love anyone like that again!' he looked at Katou and saw that he was looking at his breakfast with sad eyes. Iwaki moved his hand and touched Katou's hand which was lying next to the plate on the table. Katou realized what Iwaki was doing and he looked at Iwaki and saw that he was smiling and said.

"It's alright! You don't need to look like that! You know I can't resist your sad face…" then he moved towards Katou's ear and kissed him behind the ear and said "Relax…I wouldn't leave you even for the world!... I love you…"

Katou relaxed the worried frown on his forehead and smiled.

"Mmmm…that felt so good…"

Iwaki then smiled and told Katou to eat his breakfast and they all did Iwaki didn't mind anyone who was looking at them.

They finished their breakfast and said their thanks.

Then Iwaki sat on the sofa with his unfinished tea. Katou's sister came up to Katou and said. "So tell me…how is he…a man…in that kind of condition?"

Katou replied while looking at his beautiful lover who had started to talk with his mother. "Well…have you heard about _the flu_ recently?"

"The flu?...Ah you mean _that _flu? Yes I have from my friends a little but what does it have to do with Iwaki-san?" asked his sister with a confused look on her face.

"Well…he's caught it…and we are going to be papas soon." He said with a smiling face.

"Aren't you going to tell everyone?"

"We are, that is why we wanted both our families to meet and then maybe we could break the news to them" said Katou while looking serious. His sister nodded and then looked at Iwaki and said.

"He looks very happy." As she said this she smiled.

"By the way, how did you find out? Are you a mind reader or something?" he said in amusement.

"Well I'm a mom too ya'know. Anyway it seems mom and dad are not going on the trip so what are you guys gonna do?"

"I guess we will have to arrange the meeting soon, before someone makes another program."

"Your right, well…good luck with your new fatherhood!" she said in a playful and happy voice. She patted him on the shoulder before she went to sit next to Iwaki. Katou smiled.

"I think we should leave besides we have something's to take care of, let's go Iwaki-san!" he said in a serious but happy tone with a smile on his face. Iwaki nodded and said to Katou's mother.

"If you are not planning any trip soon so I would like you to meet my family too."

"Sure! I don't mind! Right honey?" she said as she turned to look at her husband.

"Yes…I don't have a problem and besides I'm free for about two weeks from today onwards.

"Great! Then I will arrange the meeting with my family too."

Then they said their goodbye's and opened the door to go out and suddenly they were confronted with something even bigger.

The press shoved their microphones in the two actor's faces with questions.

"Why is it that you both were at the hospital? And why are you both at Katou-san's family house? Did something happen? Are you both going to separate? What is the latest situation?" everyone was questioning them and when Katou heard one of them say 'Are you both going to separate' Katou snapped.

"Why is it that you always want to know what is it that is going on?" asked Katou with an annoyed look on his face. Everyone became quite and then Iwaki spoke.

"Because it's their job like acting is our job their job is to find out what's happening and besides we have a lot of things to do so don't waste your time on talk and lets move"

Katou was speechless and so were the reporters. Iwaki looked at Katou and gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled, then said.

"Let's go Katou!"

Everyone stared to blush and Katou was blushing furiously to the extent that his face looked like a red tomato. Iwaki then walked to the parked car and Katou soon followed when they had seated one of the reporters came and said.

"Do your best!" she had a big smile and a really strong blush on her face. Iwaki replied.

"Will do!" and the most famous couple drove away.

Then Iwaki remembered something and asked Katou.

"Did you come here by car?" Katou said no and Iwaki said ok. They soon reached their house and when they closed the door behind the Katou jumped at Iwaki.

"Uwaaa…Katou…what are you doing?" he said this as Katou began to push Iwaki's shirt up.

"Iwaki-san! Iwaki-san! … I …I want you right now!" then he rubbed his hard-on against Iwaki's leg. Iwaki blushed at this and said ok but they should go in the bed room first as there was where he felt most comfortable.

"NO! Iwaki-san…I want you now! Here and now!"

Iwaki sighed and said.

"Then at least let's go to the sofa." Then Katou thought of Iwaki's condition and nodded. The moment they reached the couch, Iwaki had taken his shirt off and sat on the couch facing Katou. As Katou was standing Iwaki began to unbuckle his pants and pull the zipper down and then took his hardened manhood in his hand and began to rub after a few strokes Iwaki took Katou in his mouth and started to such. First the head and slowly kept going deeper, Katou moaned in pleasure and told Iwaki how good it felt. Then Iwaki began to suck harder and harder. Katou, while moaning, put his hands on Iwaki's head and started to thrust. His thrusts became stronger and stronger. Then he moaned very loudly and spilled his seeds in his lover's mouth. Iwaki swallowed all of them and then smiled at Katou who was panting with his legs shaking. Then he pulled Katou and pushed him on the sofa and climbed on top of him, while Katou was being pushed he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor to join the other. Iwaki then began to lick the back of Katou's ear and Katou flinched. Then he began to trail kisses from the back of his ear down slowly over his neck and then he reached his chest. Katou loved it when Iwaki took control. Then Iwaki raised his head and looked down and saw Katou was again fully erect. Iwaki smiled and then took his pants off. While Iwaki was removing his pants Katou removed his own.

Then Iwaki sat on top of Katou and gave him a seductive look Katou then began to say.

"I-Iwaki-san…I want…to be…i-in side you." He said this as Iwaki kept stroking his manhood.

Iwaki smiled and repositioned himself on Katou and slowly began to push on Katou's erection and soon…the head was in and then Iwaki began to move. Faster and faster, then Katou began to move with the rhythm as well…

"Ohh…Ahhah…t-that fe-els s-so goo-d…I'm g-going to c-cum!" said Katou while moaning.

"Ahhh…aaha…ahaa…m-me too!" moaned Iwaki.

Then with one last thrust Katou released his seeds inside Iwaki and Iwaki spilled all over Katou's chest. Then Iwaki fell on top of Katou while both were panting. Katou wrapped his arms around Iwaki and whispered.

"I love you, Iwaki-san…"

"I love you too…Katou"

Iwaki raised his head and kissed Katou and then the laid there, locked in each other's embrace.

"pi pi pi…pi pi pi" Iwaki's phone was ringing. Katou cursed the cell and Iwaki chuckled and got off of Katou and searched in the pocket of his pants for his cell. He found it and then opened it, he was surprised to see that it was his brother that was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Iwaki! Why in the world did you run away from Katou do you know how much father was worried about you?_"

"Father? And how do you know all this?"

"_Hhhhh…when Katou was looking for you the last place he could think of was here…father is here and wants to talk to you…here…_"

While Masahiro was giving the phone to his father, Iwaki looked at Katou, who had his arm on his eyes, with an apologetic look and thought.

'_I'm so sorry for making you so worried…and to think you even went all the way to my family house looking for me_'

"_Hello?_"

"Hello father…I'm so sorry I worried you all so much…"

"_Ahhh thank goodness you're alright…when Katou-kun told me what happened…I…_"

"I'm so sorry father…so sorry…"

"_But anyways what is important is that you're alright…by the way…if you were at Katou's parent's house than that means they are still here…aren't they?_"

"Oh yes! I totally forgot! They have cancelled their trip and are free so if you all can meet up…that would be great."

"_Yes…it would be nice to meet the family of the person my son loves the most…so when and where do you plan for the two families to meet?_"

"I was thing about our family house…that is if you're alright with it…"

"_It's fine…don't forget…this is your house as well so you can decide if the meet should be held here…_"

Iwaki smiled and said.

"Then our family house it is! I mean it is big and they can stay for a few days too…"

"_Sure…then when will you all be coming?_"

"In about two days…or earlier…maybe…"

"_Good…then I will let Masahiro handle everything for picking you and everyone up!_"

"That would be great…"

"_Here…talk to your brother he wants to talk to you…goodbye_"

"Yes, take care father…"

"_Iwaki…so when will you be coming exactly?_"

"I will call you tomorrow and let you know."

"_Alright…Take care…and don't ever do something like this again!_"

"Yeah…I promise I won't!"

Then Iwaki closed the cell and walked towards where Katou was lying. Katou heard him coming so he sat up. Iwaki came and sat next to him and Katou wrapped his arm around him.

"Katou…tomorrow we have an appointment at the clinic…" said Iwaki as he rested his head on Katou's chest.

"Mhmmm…and it will be the second time we see our babies…I can't believe I am going to be a dad…" said Katou as he put his chin on Iwaki's head.

"You know…Yoko know we are having a baby."

Iwaki jumped up and looked Katou in the eyes and said.

"YOU TOLD HER?!"

"No actually…she told me when I first came into the house…she said because she was a mother she understood that you were expecting"

"Then does your mom know as well?" asked Iwaki thinking about how she found out.

"No…Yoko told me that mom doesn't know"

Iwaki sighed.

"I wonder how they will react to the new…"

"Yeah…me too…"

It was evening and the couple decided to eat takeout but Katou was reluctant as he didn't want Iwaki to eat something that was bad for the baby…so they decided to eat in a traditional restaurant where Katou was satisfied. After eating and talking about how they will tell them about the babies.

When they came home Iwaki told Katou to call his family and tell them that they might go to his home town to meet his family so was that okay with them? Katou did what he was told and called his parent's house…his mom picked up the phone. He told her that Iwaki's family will be expecting them at their house in Niigata. Katou's mother told him that it was fine and that they would be ready by tomorrow. Iwaki on the other hand was also on the phone and had closed it right after Katou did.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Hmm? Ah the train station… wanted to know at what time would the train to Niigata would leave tomorrow…"

"And? What did they say?"

"They said that the train would be leaving at 11:20am so better tell your parent about it…go and take shower because we have a big day ahead of us and don't worry I will call them and tell them the schedule of the train." Said Iwaki, while smiling.

Katou smiled back and nodded. Iwaki turned around and dialed Katou's mom's number and after she picked up he told her the time the train would leave and that he had booked the seats for all eight people.

(_Katou, Iwaki, Katou's father, Katou's mother, Katou's sister = Yoko, her husband and their two kids._)

When Katou came out of the shower he only had a towel around his lower body and one on his head drying his golden hair, Iwaki was entering the room when he saw this magnificent sight and smiled. Katou didn't see Iwaki smile or come up to him. When he droped the towel from his head onto his shoulder and opened his eyes he saw Iwaki right in front of with a smile.

"What? You wanna go another round?" said Katou with a smirk on his face.

"Actually I was thinking how beautiful you were looking and that no one, other than me can see you like this. Come here…"

He then pulled Katou in his chest and whispered in his ear…

"Your mine and mine alone…in this life and the next no matter how many more…you are mine…remember that!"

Katou blushed and wrapped his arms around Iwaki's slim waist and said.

"Ahhh I'm the luckiest man on the face of the earth…I'm so happy that I…I…"

Katou let go of Iwaki and looked deep in his eyes and said.

"Come on…let's go to bed…and have a great night like we have never before…"

With that Iwaki took his cloths off and Katou, his towel and both slid in bed and began to make love like they had never before.


	10. Chapter 20

**I have added two new characters...hope u like'em**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

'pi pi pi…pi pi pi…pi pi pi' was a small faint sound Iwaki heard in his deep sleep then he remembered that they have an appointment today so he struggled and reached his hand out and pressed the bottom on the alarm clock. Then he woke up and said that Katou had his head on Iwaki's chest. Iwaki was sitting up on his elbows and had a smile on his face. Then he took his hand and caressed Katou's hair. Katou hummed and moved a little. Then Iwaki spoke.

"Wake up Katou…we have to get ready and leave soon…"

"Mmmmm…five more minutes."

Then he snuggled in in Iwaki's chest and started to snore. Iwaki put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Then he got an idea and said.

"If you don't wake up now…I won't let have sex with me for a whole month."

Katou snuggled and after a short while he jumped up and said.

"WHAT!?...I'm up, I'm up so don't do that…oh God…you really do know how to drive me in to a corner…I'll be in the shower…care to join me?"

Iwaki smiled and said sure why not and then Katou got up and went in the bathroom to wait for Iwaki, Iwaki moved and sat on the bedside to stand. When Iwaki stood up a trail of semen trailed down his inner thigh Iwaki realized it and gave a small smile to himself but didn't pay too much attention to it. And walked towards the bathroom where his lover awaited. His back hurt a little because last night he and Katou made love like never before and Iwaki was sore so he walked slowly and stepped in the bathroom. He saw that the shower was running and Katou was shaving. Then he remembered that once before, in the early start of their relationship, when Iwaki had been shaving Katou had come from behind and kissed him, which had startled Iwaki resulting in a cut on his neck. Iwaki evilly smiled and sneaked up behind Katou. And did the same he kissed him on the back of his neck. Katou jumped and the realized it was his husband, but because of the scare Iwaki had given him he had bitten his tongue and which was bleeding now. He looked at Iwaki and stuck his tongue out to show what Iwaki had done. Iwaki smiled and kissed him on the back of his neck and said.

"Now…we're even."

Katou was surprised at this and Iwaki bend in more and gave another kiss on his neck but it was not just any kiss…he sucked so hard that it was about to burse and Iwaki let go. Katou smiled and said.

"Now I will have to ware high neck shirts…"

"Why is there a need to…? You were the one who wanted people to know how much I love you and now's your chance…have fun showing off that kiss mark." Iwaki said this as he smiled.

Katou was over joyed and jumped at Iwaki for a long passionate kiss. Iwaki didn't resist and kissed back…their tongues started to wrestle…and the phone rang…Iwaki let go of Katou and said that he is going to get it when he left the bathroom, Katou was fuming and cursing the one who was calling.

Soon Iwaki came in the bathroom and Katou had completed his shave and was ready to take a shower. Iwaki removed his cloths and entered the shower after Katou. When he went under the water Katou pushed his back against the wall and kissed him when he let go just to breath Iwaki asked.

"What's the matter? Are you angry because the phone disturbed our little occasion?"

As Iwaki said this he looked down and started to rub Katou's throbbing erection which made him moan, Iwaki then smiled and said.

"I'm still lose from last night…"

Then he turned and pushed against Katou's throbbing erection and said.

"I can't wait anymore…give me all yourself."

And that triggered Katou. Katou grabbed Iwaki and pushed with a strong thrust and went in without any resistance. Iwaki moaned loudly when the intense wave of pleasure hit him. Katou moaned as Iwaki squeezed on Katou.

"You're so good Iwaki-san! I…I…can I move?" said Katou while kissing the side of Iwaki's neck. Iwaki didn't speak but he nodded shivering as the pleasure was too much. Katou began to move slowly at first but then he became faster…

"Aaa…haa…ahhhaa…Ka-tou…I…I…want to c-cum…make me cum…Katou…"

"You got it…I'll show you so much pleasure that no one…will be able to...satisfy you…like…I do…"

With every thrust he made it harder. Iwaki couldn't take it anymore and he screamed in ecstasy and released his semen on the wall in front. Katou at the same time, released inside if Iwaki. Breathing heavily, Katou slumped on Iwaki's back, while Iwaki supported himself on the wall. When Katou arose, he looked at Iwaki, he had a satisfied look on his face. Katou smiled and then said.

"Satisfied love?"

Iwaki smiled and said. "Mmmm…like never before."

Then they both washed up and Katou helped Iwaki was his back as Iwaki couldn't clean it well enough as he had a hard time reaching it. After that Iwaki wore a gray jersey type shirt and a pair of black jeans. Katou took out a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt which was like a shirt but it was tight which showed is tone muscles. Iwaki then put is jacket on and grabbed his wallet. Katou grabbed his own and his car keys as well.

In the garage, Iwaki opened the door of their garage and Katou started the car. Two girls were passing from in front of their house and when they saw them they stopped and blushed at the sight of the two actors talking and getting ready to get in the car. The girls started to walk in their direction, when the two actors noticed them they saw that the girls said hello and asked for the two actors autograph. Iwaki and Katou smiled and gave them their autographs, the girls were so happy. The said their thanks and walked away talking about how good both of them looked together.

Katou and Iwaki sat in the car and after they had gotten out of the garage Iwaki closed the door of the garage and they drove off. When they were on the express way Katou was telling how excited he was and Iwaki was telling Katou to calm down and not make a scene in the clinic. Katou understood but he pouted. Iwaki then told him that he could show his kiss mark off. Katou then began to smile again was extremely happy that now he will be able to show how much Iwaki loved him.

They parked their car in the parking and went in. when Iwaki was talking to the receptionist the same doctor saw the both of them and went to greet them.

"Hello Iwaki-san, Katou-san…How are you both doing?"

"Very well thank you." Said Katou.

Iwaki finished talking to that receptionist and said his greetings to the doctor. The doctor told the receptionist that he is free and will see the couple now. Then he told Iwaki and Katou to follow him. They soon entered the examination room.

"So tell me Iwaki-san…how have you been since the last visit?" Asked the doctor, while Iwaki sat on the examination table and Katou stood beside him.

"Very well thank you…it's just that me and Katou had and a little fight."

"Hmm…well Katou-san…I would like to ask to endure as this will go on for a while. Iwaki-san will tend to be more possessive, easily angered and will have a very strong sex drive."

"Yes…the last one is one that I am a thousand percent sure of" Said Katou with a slight blush while Iwaki blushed.

"Umm…may I ask you're good name please?"

"Ah! My apologies…I couldn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Ayashi Malik…but you can call me Ashi as everyone else does…well then are you ready for your ultrasound Iwaki-san?"

"Yes."

Then Iwaki lay on the table with his shirt up and his little baby bump was reviled. Katou smiled as he saw the baby bump. The doctor began to do the ultrasound and soon the babies were on the screen. Katou and Iwaki had their eyes on the screen. Then the doctor touched the screen and told them where the babies were. Katou became very happy. After the ultrasound was done, the doctor told them some important points and Iwaki then said.

"Thank you so much…I don't know how to thank you because mostly people would be uncomfortable with us…not just because we're actors…but also because…"

"Not its fine…" the doctor was cut off by the knock on the door then a voice from outside said.

"Ashi? You in? I'm coming in."

"Ah I have some…"

But the owner of the voice came in. Iwaki was shocked at what he saw, Katou was also shocked because the owner of the voice was beautiful, they both were speechless. In front of them, stood a man with deep blue eyes and long jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He had golden streaking done which illuminated the color of his black hair. With his bright skin, his eyes looked like blue sapphire sparkling with confidence and maturity.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought Ashi didn't have any appointments at this time…I will leave right now."

"Ah no it's alright! We have already finished." Said Iwaki, with an assuring smile.

Then Ashi spoke. "Aki…it's alright…come I will introduce you."

Then Ashi turned towards Iwaki, who was sitting in the examination table and Katou, who was standing right next to Iwaki.

"I would like you both to meet…Akira Malik…"

Iwaki looked at Katou and Katou did the same and looked at Iwaki. They both thought. "_Whoa…they have the same last names…but they don't look like brothers_"

Then Ashi looked at Akira and turned at the couple with a smile and said.

"We're lovers…and we are married…that's why we have the same last name…if you're wondering about that."

"Lovers…"said Iwaki slowly to himself and then said.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Iwaki Kyosuke and this is my husband Katou Youji."

""Ah! Yes…I know you…you are the most famous gay couple in New York."

"What? Oh! My God…in New York?...wait…how do you know that?" said Katou with a confused look on his face.

Aki giggled and said. "Well…because almost my whole family lives there and my younger cousin asked me if I meet up with you guys or not so that I get an autograph for her…"

"Sure! I don't mind… but you don't look like someone from here…what do you do?" said Iwaki with a smile.

"I'm an actor…just like you…but I have made so many movies that I take a lot of vacations…" said Aki with a smile

Both the actors were shocked at the fact that the beautiful person standing in front of them was actually an actor…then Iwaki continued "Since when have you been making movies?"

"I have been making movies since I was very small…" said Aki.

"Ah! I see…" said Iwaki.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" said Ashi with a big smile.

"Yes…please join us…" said Aki.

Then he looked at Ashi, reached his hand and rubbed his belly…and said.

"Besides you have to eat for two more people, other than yourself that is…"

Ashi blushed at this and said that he will then he turned at the couple sitting stunned and said.

"We are having twins also…" then he smiled at the couple and continued " I'm also eight weeks along…just like you."

Iwaki and Katou were speechless but then Iwaki smiled and said.

"That is wonderful…but we will have to refuse that offer because we are planning to brake that news to our families tonight."

"Ah! Alright…then maybe some other time." Said Aki.

Then they exchanged phone numbers and the couple left leaving the doctor and his lover in that examination room alone.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and soon I think another hot lemon will come XD and I want to thank you all for reading my story...it really means a lot to me. I hope you all keep reading and supporting me.**

**P.S I am thinking of making the coming chapters long like I did this one.**

**Lots of Love**

**Black Kitty77**


	11. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

After they exchanged phone numbers and the couple left leaving the doctor and his lover in that examination room alone.

Iwaki said to Katou "So that was the reason Ashi was comfortable with us"

"What?" asked Katou not understanding what Iwaki had just said.

"They do make a nice couple…right?" said Iwaki while smiling at Katou.

"Hmm they sure do! Just like us…right?" said Katou while smiling at Iwaki.

Iwaki smiled with a small frown and pocked Katou with his elbow. Katou made a 'hehe' sound. Then they walked out, came to the car, Katou opened the door of Iwaki and Iwaki looked at Katou with a small smile and sat in. then Katou moved towards the other side and sat on the driver's seat. They started the car and drove off. While they were on the road Iwaki said.

"Katou…I think you should call your family and tell them to get ready because the train will be leaving soon."

"Right…I'll call them now!" after saying that he took out his cell and dialed his house number. Soon someone picked up and said.

"_Hello Youji? Is that you?_"

"Yes mom…wait…how did you know it was me?"

"_I'm your mother…so why shouldn't I know._"

"Hmm…ok! Now the important thing…get ready because we are going to be late for the train…tell everyone to get ready and meet us at the train station. Okay?"

"_Alright…I will tell everyone to get ready…_"

"Okay! Bye then!"

"_Buy._"

After that he closed the phone and looked at Iwaki who was sleeping with his head resting on the seat. Katou smiled and drove carefully, trying not to wake him up. They soon reached their home and when Katou stopped the car, Iwaki woke up.

"Ah…did I wake you up?"

"Uwa ahh…no not at all." Replied Iwaki after a yawn.

"Alright…lets go inside and pack some cloths and some things for the three four days we are going to stay there." Said Katou, as he got out of the car.

"Hmm…Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" he flipped open his phone and called someone.

Katou stood there confused, wondering who Iwaki was calling. Soon Iwaki got off the phone and said to Katou.

"Guess what?" Katou replied with a what and the Iwaki said "I invited Ashi-san and Akira-san to come with us…and they said ok…Ashi said that it would be better that the doctor who is in charge of me was there to answer the questions that I might not be able to answer."

"Really?...it will be fun…but wait…what about the train ticket?" said Katou with a small smile.

"They will come in the evening while we will reach there in the afternoon." Said Iwaki in an assuring voice.

"Hmm that's good…" they had this conversation as they entered the house. In the house they gathered the necessary things and Iwaki grabbed a small YSL hand bag and Katou grabbed a Samsonite hand bad he put his things and a pair of shirt and pants in it, Iwaki did the same.

As they were on their way out Katou called his family and told them to get ready. Iwaki had called a taxi and Katou then said to Iwaki while they were sitting in the taxi that his family was also on the way to the train station.

Soon they reached the station and soon after Iwaki and Katou reached the station. Katou looked around and spotted his mother then Iwaki and Katou walked towards them and suddenly Katou stopped and was shocked to see that his sister, Yoko was standing with them.

"What are you doing here!?" snapped Katou.

"What do you mean? Can't I go with you? Is there a problem with me going Iwaki-san?" she said as she turned towards Iwaki.

"Not at all! (Then he hit Katou on the head) Katou had become a very naughty boy…I'll fix him when we get home." Said Iwaki while, smiling evilly at Katou.

Katou had teary eyes and said "Shorryy" and then blinked several times.

Iwaki then sighed and said "Well…let's go! Or the train will leave us behind."

Everybody said yes and got on the train and soon after the train started to move. Iwaki and Katou were sitting together and behind them Katou's parents and beside Iwaki and Katou were sitting Yoko and her husband, With Yosuke sitting in his father's lap, Yoko held the small baby girl.

Soon Yosuke saw Iwaki talking with Katou, then he reached towards Iwaki and said with a huge smile. "Iwaki-shaan~!"

Iwaki then looked at the mention of his name and saw Yosuke stretching out towards him. Iwaki smiled and reached towards him and pulled Yosuke in his arms and made him sit in his lap. Katou made a (-_-) face because now he knew that Yosuke was going to attract Iwaki's whole attention. Then suddenly something struck him. He asked Iwaki, who was playing with the little boy.

"Iwaki-san! This was the last train to Niigata…so how is Ashi-san and Akira-san going to come?"

"Hmm? Ah! They said that they were going to come by car." Replied Iwaki right before kissing, Yosuke's forehead.

"By car? Hmm…then have they already left for Niigata?"

"Yes…" replied Iwaki as he turned to look at Katou.

Katou then smiled and then settled in his seat and then started to look outside the window, watching sceneries passing by.

* * *

Soon they reached Niigata and were at the taxi stand. They sat in two taxis Iwaki, Katou and Katou's father in one and his mother, Yoko and her husband. When they were sitting, girls started to let out fan screams and came towards them to take autographs. Then they left and soon reached Iwaki's resident. And then Iwaki knocked in the door and the one to open the door was Iwaki's sister in law.

"Welcome back…nii-san…" she said as she smiled.

"I'm home!" said Iwaki as he replied the smile with his own.

From behind came Iwaki's father as he had heard his sons voice.

"Ah You're back! How was your trip?" asked his father with a normal face.

"It was quite good father…come I would like to introduce to you Katou's family." Said Iwaki as he pointed towards the sitting room with his whole hand open and his back bent a little in respect.

His father gave a small smile and walked towards the sitting room. Then he brought everyone into the sitting room and everyone sat nervously. Then Iwaki began introducing. Before he introduced everyone, his brother and his wife with her baby and the house keeper (Hisoka-san) came in and sat down. Then Iwaki began, he introduced Katou's father and mother, his cousin, his sister and her husband, his sister's son and the younger daughter that had been born half a year ago.

Then he introduced his own family and they all exchanged greetings. Then Iwaki signaled Katou to come out side because he wanted to talk to him and Katou did as he was told. When Katou was out, Iwaki pulled Katou with his arm slightly and took him further away from the room in which the two families were exchanging greetings.

"What is it Iwaki?" asked Katou with a small smile because he was relieved that the families had met each other.

Iwaki turned his face slightly away from Katou and said. "How do we break the news to them?" then he looked Katou in the eyes with great worry.

"Relax! We don't have to tell them right now…we can tell them after Ashi-san and Akira-san come…okay? Don't worry about it!" then he hugged Iwaki and Katou hugged him back. Then they both let go as Iwaki heard his phone ring. He picked up the phone and heard Ashi's voice.

"Ah! Ashi-san! Where have you reached?"

"_We have just past the police check post and we will be reaching the heart of the city in about…five minutes._"

"Good! Well once you reach the inner city just follow the address I had text you earlier and if you have any problem, just give me a call."

"_Sure Iwaki-san…well then…I will see you soon then._"

"Yeah…hope you come soon!" with that Iwaki hung the phone.

Katou then asked Iwaki "Where have they reached?"

"They will soon reach the inner city and will be on their way to our house." Said Iwaki with a smile.

Katou smiled and then they walked back to the room in which everyone was sitting. The house keeper had offered everyone tea and offered Iwaki and Katou the same. They both took it gladly and said their thanks. Soon they heard the doorbell ring and Iwaki got up and went for the door, the house keeper said that he will see who it is but Iwaki went anyway. The house keeper opened the door and saw that two people were standing in front of then Iwaki said.

"Finally! Please Come in!"

When they came in Iwaki say they were holding a box wrapped in gift paper. Akira held the box out towards Iwaki and said that this was a little something as it was the first time they were visiting and they wanted to give something. Iwaki smiled and accepted the gift. Then they walked inside and went to the room in which everyone was sitting and on the way to that room they met Katou as he had followed Iwaki. Then right before they went in, they heard a loud laugh. They opened the door and saw that Iwaki's baby pictures albums were lying on the table and everyone was looking and giving comments. Then Iwaki cleared his throat loudly so that everyone could hear. When they heard him they suddenly hid the albums under the table. Then the noticed that two more people were standing behind Iwaki and Katou.

"Who are they son?" said Iwaki's father with a normal voice trying to hide the amusement he had earlier.

"Everyone…I would like you to meet my doctor…Ashi Malik and his husband, Akira Malik." Said Iwaki as he smiled and pointed at each one.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ashi then everyone began to say their greetings and began to ask about Akiras's profession and were amazed to hear that he was an actor in Hollywood. Akira had left to go to the car. Iwaki then began saying.

"Umm…may I have you attention please?"

"Yes…we would like you to inform you of something." Said Katou and then he continued "We…we are having kids…"

"Where are you adopting from?" asked Iwaki's brother.

"We are NOT adopting…I'm…I'm pregnant…" said Iwaki in a low voice.

Everyone was silent…then Iwaki's brother, Masahiro spoke…

"Oh! My God! That was a really nice joke! Hahahhahahahaahahaaa."

Everyone started to laugh slowly but then were shut up by Iwaki who said.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WE ARE ACTUALLY HAVING KIDS…I have already been pregnant for eight weeks…" Iwaki then quieted down.

"We are having triplets…" continued Iwaki "But we still don't know the gender yet."

Everyone was shocked and what broke the silence was a loud voice.

"WHAT!?" shouted Masahiro and then the heard Ashi come in.

"It's quite normal actually, and the babies are quite healthy…if you have any questions then please ask me." Said Ashi with a very confident voice and expression.

"Wai…wait! How is that even possible?" said Iwaki's father.

Right then he heard a small child cry. They all turned and saw that Akira had a baby bag on his shoulder and was holding three small toddlers, two of who were asleep and one who had just woken up and started to slowly cry. Everyone was quite when they saw this. Ashi stood up and went to Akira and pulled one of the three from Akira's embrace and held the small toddler and hushed it so that the toddler would stop crying.

"Who's…?" said Katou with a questioning look on his face.

Ashi turned to the crowed, smiled and said.

"They're our kids…I am their birthing parent and Akira is their father." Then he smiled at Akira who smiled at him back.

"WHAT? Your already parents you haven't even told us?" said Katou.

Iwaki's father stared at the couple as he didn't know what to say. Then he took a deep breath and said.

"So this is for real…I mean…you're not joking right?"

"No we are not…they (Iwaki and Katou) will have babies soon as well…Ashi has also been pregnant for eight weeks now and if my guess is right then their deliveries might be on the same day but that might change according to their conditions." Said Akira.

Ashi then smiled to the toddler who stared to squirm in his arms trying to settle himself in the warm embrace, not wanting to wake up. Then Ashi went towards the place he was sitting on and sat with that toddler in his arms. Akira then walked to his own place which was next to Ashi, and sat down. Iwaki then asked Akira if he could hold one of the babies and Akira said yes. Iwaki took hold of the one sleeping on Akira's right shoulder, as Iwaki was sitting on Akira's right side…when Iwaki held the toddler, the toddler took a nice deep breath and then sighed. Then Iwaki put the toddler on his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly.

"What's their gender and which one's which?" asked Katou with an exited look in his eyes as he knew that he was also going to be holding his own soon.

"The three of them are boys and the one Ashi's holding is Ayace the eldest, the one Iwaki-san is holding is Nao, my second son and who I am holding is Mira…my youngest son…though he won't be the youngest anymore soon enough." Then Akira giggled and looked at Ashi who started to blush a little while smiling back.

"Wow…let me hold him Iwaki-san." He said as he pulled Nao out of Iwaki's arms and took him in his own.

"Wake up Ayace…time to wake up…aren't you hungry? (then Ashi kissed his son's forehead, who had started to wake up and took a big yawn and then frowned at whoever was trying to wake him up) come on baby…wake up." Said Ashi with a soothing voice.

And soon Ayace was completely awake and had started to look at the people around him. With big navy blue eyes whose depth seemed to have no end, his hair was softer than silk and darker than the night itself. Soon the other two woke up and Nao started to cry for milk. Akira then gave Mira to Iwaki and took Nao from Katou. Akira then reached in the bag and grabbed a bottle of milk, pulled the cap off the bottle, and then he laid the toddler in his lap and then slowly inserted the bottle in Nao's mouth. Nao hungrily started to suck on the bottle. Everybody started to watch closely as Nao drank the warm milk. Then they were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard Mira who had started to also cry because of hunger. Ashi then handed Ayace to Katou and took Mira from Iwaki and also reached in the bag to grab another bottle of milk and started to feed Mira everyone then expected Ayace to cry next but they saw that the boy had fallen fast asleep and not to mention was snoring. Everyone started to laugh at themselves and soon the toddlers had finished their share of milk and barfed and then again became drowsy and wanted to sleep but when their favorite toys were laid in front of them the became fully charged and began to play with them. Akira took Ayace and woke him up to feed him and soon after finishing his own fill Ayace started to play with his father. Iwaki's father was enjoying what he was seeing, but then he looked at Iwaki and said.

"Iwaki…so you are eight weeks along also?"

"Yes…" replied Iwaki.

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot…these are the pictures of the ultrasound that we took in the morning!" said Katou very happily that radiated so much that everyone became same excited…not to mention his sister became double excited about it. Akira then smiled and looked at Ashi. Then Katou pulled out his wallet and took the piece of paper out and showed it to everyone.

Everyone was so excited but Iwaki's brother was all that much excited at all…when Iwaki noticed it worried him…when everyone got busy in asking the details about the pregnancy and the birth and what might be the conditions that might occur during the pregnancy. When Ashi mentioned that due to hormones Iwaki might get aroused more often and for quite longer than he normally is. Katou was the happiest person in the whole world…now that he knew that this will happen for the next seven months (28 weeks) he couldn't bare it any more but he heard something that turned his happiness into worry.

"Yes that is one advantage for Katou-san but Iwaki-san might have a lot of morning sickness as well." Said Ashi.

"What can we do if he did?" asked Katou with worry written all over his face.

"Well…after he vomits or fells that he wants to, then just get him some crackers and a glass of iced water." Said Ashi and then smiled and continued "But there is a possibility that he might not get morning sickness a lot and might be very less often."

While they were talking Iwaki's father saw Masahiro leave the room so he decided to follow him and talked to him about the expression he showed earlier as it had troubled Iwaki a lot and when he had seen his son's expression change he looked in the direction in which Iwaki was looking and saw the expression on Masahiro's face which was clearly showing displeasure.

* * *

**Ok everyone! that's chapter 21 i hope you look forward to more and **

**AmY...thank you for all your support and ihope i can have the same support in the near future**

**fionamoto...i am very grateful that you have liked all the lemons so far. i am very happy to tell you that in the next chapter there is a very nice lemon in which some people might just get the glimpse of Katou's and iwaki's heating moment and is frozen in their feet. :D hehe i know...i am kinda a pervert though i like to deny it very much but must admit. XP**

**Lots of Love**

**Black Kitty77**


	12. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Masahiro…what's the matter?" Said Iwaki's father which froze Masahiro where he was standing.

"I…its nothing…" replied Masahiro without moving a finger and then again began to walk in the direction he was going earlier.

Iwaki's father sighed, turned around and went back to the room filled with joy.

"Kyosuke?" said Iwaki's father.

"Yes?" said Iwaki.

"I wanted to ask you something…are you…are you really going to okay being alone…and in that condition?" said Iwaki's father with a serious look on his face.

Iwaki lowered his eyes and had a small smile and said. "Yes father…I hope so…but at the time the pregnancy starts to become visible I will take my annual vacation so that no one notices…and Katou is also going to be taking his annual vacation with me…"

"Ah…that's good then…but remember to not over work yourself okay? …I want a healthy grandchild." Said Iwaki's father as he left the room once again.

Everyone in that room wasn't expecting this reaction and not to mention how easily Iwaki's father accepted the huge news. Katou was so happy that his face was redder than an apple because he couldn't hold much more so he shouted and said.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

Everybody once again congratulated the happy couple and then the women went to help in the kitchen while only men were left in the sitting room. Masahiro and his father had returned and were now sitting with them.

"Iwaki? …I want to talk to you for a second." Said Masahiro.

"Uh…sure…let's talk in lawn." Replied Iwaki as he got up as he expected this as he knew what his brother was like but what he heard next was completely unexpected.

"I'm worried about you, so take care of yourself…I was thinking that maybe me and my family can come and visit and maybe stay for a couple of days…if it's alright with you that is…" said Masahiro turning his face to the side, half way through what he had just said.

Iwaki was shocked at what he had just heard…he didn't expect this…he was expecting something like. 'What nonsense is this' and 'so you're the bottom…where is your dignity?' but what he heard was completely different…he then smiled to himself and said.

"You are most welcome big brother…and I would love it if you stayed for a couple of days…" those word came out with such a smooth and relaxed tone that Masahiro pricked up and replied immediately with a nod.

Then they went to the room where Katou and Iwaki's father were sitting.

While Iwaki and Masahiro were talking, Katou and Iwaki's father also started to talk.

"Katou-kun…how is your job going?" said Iwaki's father trying to make his voice a comfortable as could get but was failing terribly at it.

"It is going very smoothly, thank you…for Iwaki san as well, as the film he was supposed to do was delayed due to the director getting sick and the lead actress leaving for the funeral of one of her dearest friends." As he said this he smiled.

"Ah that is good…it will give Kyosuke time to rest and not wore out himself." He said this as he looked at the tea that was brought earlier. Katou's father and brother-in-law were listening to what they were talking about and then Katou's father began to speak.

"Katou your mom wanted to ask that could she come by and visit you both during the pregnancy as she is quite worried…you know how you mother is right?" with a proud and amused voice he said these words.

"Sure I don't mind and yeah I remember what happened when Yoko was pregnant for the first time…she was so nervous and worried that everyone forgot Yoko began to worry about mom…" than he turned his head towards the left and then continued "I hope that doesn't happen with Iwaki-san because he will get worried as well…" then he looked at his father with a smile and said. "Besides Iwaki-san is the type to worry about every single thing." Katou's father nodded at what his son had just said.

Soon after that Masahiro and Iwaki came in and Iwaki sat beside Katou then he placed his hand on his assuring him that everything was fine.

Soon the dinner was ready everyone decided to eat after taking a bath. At dinner they talked about random things and were enjoying their time. Then the futons were laid everyone started to decide where to sleep. Katou's mother suggested that the men should sleep in a separate room and the women sleep in the other. Katou protested and said that he wanted to be alone with Iwaki and which caused Iwaki to hit him on the head. Everyone started to laugh. Iwaki's father then advanced in the discussion and suggested that Katou could sleep in Iwaki's room with Iwaki and the rest in the guest room. No one had a problem with what Iwaki's father had suggested and everyone began to get ready to sleep. Iwaki went to his bedroom and saw that there wasn't a single speck of dust on his things.

"I have kept all the things where they were and nothing has moved as I had faith that one day you would return." Said the housekeeper, Hisoka.

"I am very great full for this Hisoka-san." Said Iwaki politely.

The housekeeper then told the couple that if they needed anything they could ask for it without any hesitation. They nodded and said their thanks.

"Iwaki-san?" said Katou.

"Hm?" replied Iwaki.

"You used to live here when you were younger right?" asked Katou.

"Yeah…this room brings back old memories…" said Iwaki.

Then he went and sat on the bed and began to get ready to go to sleep. Katou stopped him and told him to wait. Iwaki asked him why and he then said.

"I want to hold you…I can't take it anymore…"

"Hmm…to tell you the truth…I want to make love to you tonight…so can I?" said Iwaki in a lust filled and sweet voice. With his eyes filled with lust.

Katou smiled and kissed Iwaki, Iwaki began to kiss him back and their tung started to play. Katou knew how rare these chances are and he didn't want to lose this one.

With that Katou began to slightly slid Iwaki's yukata that he had just worn after the bath. Soon Iwaki had started to remove Katou's pajamas and slid his hand in his pants. Katou moaned and began to quiver. Iwaki smirked and began to suck Katou's neck. It made Katou jolt. Iwaki then slowly placed Katou on the bed. Then he opened the buttons of his shirt and began to suck on the swollen nipples, while he was doing this Iwaki's other hand was on Katou's manhood and rubbing the twitching flesh. Then Iwaki slid his smooth, covered in his lover's pre cum fingers in one by one. Katou threw his head back in the pleasure he felt as Iwaki knew just where Katou's pleasure points lied.

"Iw…Iwaki-sa…n…ahh! Th…there!" shouted Katou shivering under Iwaki.

"Is it here?" said Iwaki smoothly with a grin.

"Ahhh…Aaaahhh…I…I can't take it anymore! P-please I-Iwaki-san!" said Katou in a breaking voice.

"Alright…" said Iwaki. By now Iwaki had slid three fingers already and was rubbing Katou's pleasure spot over and over again.

Katou threw his head back and arched his back as the pleasure was too much. Then Iwaki pulled his fingers out nudged the twitching in anticipation, bud with something bigger than just three fingers. Katou eyes flew open when Iwaki thrust forward to get the head of his throbbing manhood in. In a split second it was in. Katou reached and held Iwaki while Iwaki had his eyes closed tight because Katou was squeezing on Iwaki very much.

"R-relax a bit…you'll rip me into two!" said Iwaki.

"O-okay…Ahh!" after saying that Katou exhaled and relaxed.

"Isashiburi da ne*?" said Iwaki slowly with a smile.

Iwaki gave some time to Katou to get used his size as it had been a long time since Iwaki became the seme. Soon when he noticed no discomfort on Katou's face, he began to move. Katou jerked and soon Iwaki was moving easily. Katou then began to beg Iwaki to move faster and Iwaki did as he was ordered and became even faster.

Katou's sister wanted to go to the toilet so in search, she wandered the hall ways until she heard something she never thought she would…she heard…Katou's desperate gasps of breath. The sound was coming from the room on the right side of the hall. She got curious and decided to check if there was anything wrong.

The moment she got near the door…there was a slight crack and when she peeked through it, her eyes flew back and her mouth dropped completely in shock as it was a sight she never thought she'd see…as the blanket was covering the busy couple, she couldn't tell who was actually on top and who was the bottom…

She turned around like a robot and came to the living room in which everybody was waiting for their futons to come out of the store.

When everybody saw the shocked expression on her face they became worried and asked.

"What happened!? Are you hurt!? Is everything alright?" said Katou's father.

She silently looked at her dad and then decided to speak…right then Hisoka-san said "Oh I forgot to give an extra blanket to Kyosuke-kun" as it was a chilly night.

"NOOO! DON'T GO THERE!" Shouted Yoko.

"Why? What is the matter?" said Hisoka-san with a confused face.

"THEY…THEY'RE…IN BED AND BUSY! EEEEEEPPPPPPP!" then she covered her whole face with her hands as she knew that her face would right now be redder than blood itself.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone.

"Yeah…I wanted to go to the toilet and accidentally passed by their room and there I saw it." Then she covered her face again and could feel the heat from her face on her palm.

"What…do we…do now?" asked Katou's father. With a shocked expression on his face.

"Let them do as they wish!" a voice from behind Katou's father said this. When everyone turned and saw who was saying this they couldn't believe it. It was Katou's mother. She had said this with a very normal expression.

"What?" said Katou's father as he was shocked that his wife had such normal expression on her face.

"What do you mean what? They are married…and besides you know what Ashi-sensei said 'Iwaki-kun will be more aroused and the arousal will occur more often than usual' and this is the result of the condition Iwaki-kun is in."

Then she continued.

"Oh right! Everyone please act normal in the morning…you know how well Iwaki can notice change in one's behavior." said Katou's mother as she took the futon to the guest room. Everyone was shocked at the boldness of the lady Katou.

"You have a very brilliant and…understanding wife…" said Iwaki's father to Katou's father who replied with a thank you. With the expression of shock unchanged on both their faces…


	13. Chapter 23

**I AM SO SORRY FOR UPLOADING SO LATE it id because i was having my monthly tests and my mom banned me from using my lappy... :'( i was so depressed...hope u all for give me...and in compensation...i have put a very juicy lemon in this chap...hope u enjoy!**

**Lots of Love**

**Black kitty77**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

That night…everyone somehow managed to sleep but morning came soon.

"Good morning!" one by one everyone was waking up and coming to the dining room as breakfast had been made. Iwaki was sitting on the table talking with his mother-in-law with a cup of tea in Iwaki's hand and coffee in lady Katou's hand. Soon everyone had woken up except for one…

_**(And I think you know who that is XD)**_

Katou…was still snoring in bed.

"Ah…Iwaki-kun?" said lady Katou.

"Yes?" replied Iwaki.

"It seems that Katou is still in bed sleeping…can you go and wake him up?" said lady Katou with a very obliged face.

"Sure! I don't mind…but I need someone to accompany me…and if you thinking why, it's because he just might not get up and instead, he might pull me in bed instead…and that will be a problem…if that happens." Said Iwaki in a low voice with a blush on his face.

Lady Katou started to giggle and then Yoko got up and said.

"I'll go with you…but don't mind if I hit him okay?"

"actually, I would appreciate it very much if you did so." Said Iwaki and then began to chuckle. Yoko did the same.

Then they both were off on their way to the room in with the golden beauty was sleeping.

They opened the door and saw that he was a lying on his chest with the blanket covering his lower body, which included his legs, only his toes were showing. Iwaki smirked and walked towards the side of the bed. He then placed his hand in Katou's head and ruffled his hair and slowly said.

"Wake up Katou…everyone is already awake and you're the only one asleep" Katou replied with a uncomfortable moaned and shifted in bed then again began to sleep. Iwaki continued "c'mon! Wake up…I'll give you a kiss"

Katou twitched at the last five words, turned, grabbed his arm and pulled him in bed. While sitting on top of him he said.

"I don't want _just_ a kiss…how about one more round? ... hm?" he hadn't notice his sister standing and fuming behind him. With a really scary aura that was saying 'terror, terror, terror'.

"Your done for…" that was what Iwaki said looking over Katou's shoulder. Katou replied. "Eh?" and BALM! Yoko had hit Katou in the head with the side of her hand.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" was what pricked everyone and caused Katou's father, Masahiro and Akira to run to the place where that scream had come from. And what they saw was Katou on the floor, beaten up by Yoko and Iwaki getting up from the bed with the couple of buttons on his shirt opened.

Iwaki got up, straightened his shirt and closed the buttons and walked to Katou and said.

"I knew you would try something like this so I brought Yoko-san with me…now…you better get up and come for breakfast…or else it going to get cold or it might finish and you will have to wait until lunch for food."

"I'm coming…I'll go take a shower and then come…" said Katou rubbing his head

"Onii-chan…you should really control your sex drive because it will get you killed one of these days." Said Yoko looking down at Katou with an evil look, smirk on her face and a cracking aura behind her.

Iwaki then told the people in the doorway that everything was fine and that they should start eating breakfast as it will get cold. They agreed and left. Iwaki soon followed behind with Yoko and when he entered the dining room everyone had already began eating. Soon Katou joined and was embarrassed as he knew that everyone in that room knew what had happened.

Soon everyone finished breakfast and decided to spend the day sightseeing in Niigata. Masahiro then said "it will be great if everyone went and we could also take bento* with us and enjoy it on the beach, I know a very pleasant place, that no one knows off."

Everyone agreed to this and then Katou's father spoke.

"Then that is settled…and we can leave at…how about 10:00 am?"

"That would be perfect!" said Iwaki's father.

"Well then without wasting any more time let's get started with the bento…ladies'?" said lady Katou and all the women nodded and left the table some went to the kitchen and some stayed clearing the table, the men began to talk about politics and other topics. Katou waved to Iwaki to come outside of the room as he wanted to talk with him. Iwaki did as he was told and followed Katou.

In the hall way…

"You were almost going to get me killed this morning…what did I do to you to deserve that? Huh?" said Katou with a sad look on his face and puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't have a choice…I knew you were going to jump me and if I was late somebody would have come looking for us…and might have seen us doing…you know…_that_." Said Iwaki while blushing.

Katou chuckled and said alright but next time he should tell him if somebody comes with him. Iwaki nodded and then they began to walk towards the garden. They soon reached the pond in the garden and Iwaki sat on its side looking at the small pond in which swam colorful fish. Then Iwaki smiled at Katou and Katou smiled at him as well. Soon they heard Yoko calling and decided to go and see what she wanted.

"Everything is ready just go and change your cloths so that we can leave…the sooner we leave the more time we will have to enjoy and maybe we can take a swim too." Said Yoko.

Iwaki smiled and said okay then the handsome couple left to go get changed. They reached Iwaki's room and Iwaki told Katou to put a change of cloth's as they might swim. So the emptied Iwaki's bag and they both put some sunscreen, cologne, cloths some other things they thought would be necessary. Iwaki then wore black jeans with a black high-neck sweater type shirt but wasn't actually a sweater as the material was a light one and it completely hid the baby bump that was forming near his naval.

Katou wore skin color leather pants which shone like the stars and a pearl colored (off-white) shirt which illuminated his golden hair.

They were ready in no time and everyone then left for sightseeing…

They enjoyed the whole trip talking about random stuff and laughing at things that were not quite funny but they still felt amused so they laughed on every little thing.

They had fun at the beach and swam a lot, ate their bento and were now on their way home. As Akira and Ashi had a land cruiser a lot of people had fit in with them. Their kids enjoyed a lot and were asleep on the way back.

They reached home and everyone was dead tired thanks to all the swimming. They all ate dinner that Hisoka had made and went straight to bed. Iwaki thought

'_Katou doesn't have the strength to lift a finger so I should be safe for now_'

But what he didn't know was that Katou had been planning the whole way on how to make sure Iwaki doesn't escape his clutches tonight…

* * *

'click' Iwaki closed the light and slid into bed with Katou. Katou had his back so Iwaki thought that Katou was already asleep so Iwaki turned and snuggled in bed with his back also towards Katou, but little did Iwaki know Katou was already awake. After about five seconds, Katou shifted in bed, pretending to sleep he turned and put his left leg and left arm on Iwaki.

Iwaki didn't mind so he shifted as well and turned towards Katou and closed his eyes. Katou then shifted a little more because of which Iwaki's leg could touch his crotch, which had a huge bulge on it. Iwaki soon realized what was pressing against his leg so his eyes flew open and he looked at Katou.

"K-Katou…"

"Sorry Iwaki-san…I know you're tired but my body won't listen to me…(then he got up and now was sitting on the side of the bed and Iwaki arose on his left elbow with a confused frown in his forehead) I'll just go take care of it…okay?" then he looked back at Iwaki with a sad smile and was almost up but Iwaki caught Katou by the wrist. Katou looked back at Iwaki with a questioning look in his eyes.

Iwaki lowered his eyes 'how can I let him do this alone…it's a wife's…a husband's job to make sure that his beloved love is completely satisfied and look at me…pathetic' thinking this he said.

"It's alright …I'll do it for you" said Iwaki in an insisting voice.

"No…it's really fine…I can do it mysel…" Katou was cut off as Iwaki had pulled him down on the bed and was now on top of him.

'And to think…I was thinking that because Katou is tired I would be safe…guess I don't want to be safe after all…' thought Iwaki.

"I-Iwaki-san? Wait what are you…" before Katou could finish Iwaki had already started to open Katou's shirt buttons.

"Just relax and let me do it tonight." Said, Iwaki while putting a trail of kisses from Katou's neck, all the way till his navel.

Katou gave out light moans and began to twitch once in a while. Iwaki continued to kiss his body and soon he reached the place where the pants were poking out…as skilled as Iwaki was in one swift moment, he pulled Katou's pants down and off him. Then he raised his head and began to kiss Katou with his tongue exploring his mouth. Katou moaned in the kiss and leaned forward hungrily. They broke the kiss just to breath. Then Iwaki gave Katou a look that ran shivers down his spine, then he slid his right hand down and began to rub Katou's most eager member…he also slid one finger in…after that slowly he slid another finger and then another.

Katou threw his head back as Iwaki knew all the right places…after so many years of experience he knew all of Katou's sensitive spots…

"Ah!~…Iwaki-san…I can't…any…more…please…ahhaah~" Katou was shaking and griping Iwaki's arm.

"Alright…just relax…" with that Iwaki didn't waste another moment and slid his fingers out and replaced them with something Katou had been waiting for dearly…and slowly Iwaki pushed in and as Iwaki had prepared him quite well so it wouldn't hurt and it didn't. Katou let out a screaming moaned in pleasure as it was only pleasure and no hurt that Katou enjoyed to the fullest.

Iwaki moaned as well as Katou had begun to squeeze on Iwaki.

"Iwa…Iwaki-san! Please...! Ah~…s-start moving! Ah…hah…I want to feel you all the way!" said Katou moaning in between a couple of times.

Iwaki grinned and said "Alright…brace yourself…huh!" Iwaki went slamming in with all his force which made Katou moan extremely loud.

"AHH…HAAH…Ah~…Ugh! Hah…Iwaki…san! Make…make me cum together wi-with you! AHHa- I'm almost…!" said Katou in a loud voice.

"M-me too…! Ugh…AHHAAH!" replied Iwaki as they arched their backs and reached climax together.

Iwaki soon fell panting, on Katou's chest, both laid there panting for a while but when they regained their composure, Iwaki raised his head and looked into Katou eyes, with his eyes filled with love and care. Katou looked back at him with the same love and care that Iwaki showed.

Iwaki then leaned in and kissed Katou and Katou kissed him back and made it even more intense by wrapping his arms around Iwaki's neck and pulling him even closer. After the kiss broke Iwaki gave out a sigh of relief and put his head back on Katou's chest, closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

Katou smiled and gave Iwaki a small kiss on his forehead and said.

"You don't know how much I love you…"

Suddenly he heard a soft voice saying.

"And you don't know how much **I** love you…"

Katou was surprised but then he closed his eyes, smiled and fell asleep with his lover in his arms.


	14. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Morning came soon but what woke everyone up wasn't the sound of alarm…it was the cry of children…

Lady Katou and Iwaki were the first ones to wake up they rushed to the kitchen as that was where the cry of the children were coming from.

Iwaki reached before lady Katou and Katou was right behind him.

Iwaki slammed open the door and saw that breakfast was being made and the cry was because Nao did not want to eat the baby food he was given at all. Iwaki then stepped in but he didn't see the other small toddler right in front of him, and as soon as he stepped he stumbled and fell on his face. Katou immediately picked Ayace up and hushed him as the toddler was crying due to being rolled over by Iwaki's leg.

But then suddenly Katou's face became pale and he shouted.

"IWAKI-SAN!" then he handed the baby to his mother and grabbed Iwaki. The reason he screamed was that Iwaki had his eyes shut tight and was clenching his stomach with an awfully painful expression on his face.

Ashi ran to the scene and told Katou to lay Iwaki on the sofa so that he would be able to check him properly. Katou picked Iwaki up bridle style and placed him on the nearest sofa. Ashi then lifted Iwaki's shirt and began to feel Iwaki's lower abdomen.

Akira and the rest of the people in the house came running as they had heard Katou scream Iwaki's name and got worried.

Ashi then sighed and said.

"It's alright…the reason Iwaki-san was feeling pain was because when he fell on his stomach the babies pressed against his internal organs and that caused cramps in Iwaki-san's intestinal area… (then he got off his knees and stood up) rest is assured Iwaki-san will be just fine…but just to be on the safe side I would recommend have an ultrasound…just to make sure…"

By now Iwaki had relaxed as Ashi had told Akira to give a special type of massage to Iwaki's lower abdomen. Akira knew how to do it because a situation like this had happened before with Ashi as well. Five minutes after Akira had started that massage Iwaki was now relaxed. Soon Akira taught Katou how to do it and then Katou had begun to massage Iwaki instead of Akira. Ashi slowly asked Akira.

"Why did you stop massaging? Katou isn't experienced as you are in massaging…"

"Well Katou is the jealous type and I could feel his burning glances…besides if something similar happens again I won't be there to do it so who better than Katou himself?" replied Akira with a smile.

Ashi smiled back at him and saw that Nao had escaped from the kitchen and the food that was being fed to him.

Ashi left the kitchen following the crawling toddler and when the toddler saw his father coming he tried to crawl as fast as he could but couldn't outrun his father and was caught.

"Thought you could escape me now did you…hehehe well sorry for the disappointment but you have to eat your breakfast whether you like it or not." Smirked Ashi, evilly.

Nao began to shiver and started to protest his father's hold but they had entered the kitchen and Nao was protesting at full speed and force. Everyone in the kitchen saw how, Nao was pushing on his father's face and trying to get out of the strong embrace.

Lady Katou, Iwaki, Katou and everyone else in the kitchen started to giggle and laugh at what was happening.

Akira then came and grabbed Nao out of Ashi's embrace saying.

"Oh…there we go (he then held him and kissed his son on the chest) Ssshhh…don't cry…if you don't wanna eat that then it's fine…daddy will make you something else to eat okay?"

"Aki! You're not supposed to spoil him like that! I mean look at Ayace and Mira! They both ate quietly and now are asleep! Nao's the only one that is spoiled so much!" said Ashi in a serious but soft tone.

"Aw c'mon! relax will you!? They boy clearly doesn't want to eat that baby food…he might want to eat another flavor maybe." Replied Akira softly.

Ashi sighed and said.

"If that boy gets out of hand then it's all your fault…got it?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever! I just want my son to be happy!" said Akira while smirking at Ashi.

Everyone in the room chuckled and were smiling, Katou looked at Iwaki thinking that in time they would be doing the same thing.

At the table everyone had begun to eat and were enjoying a lot. When suddenly Ashi got out of his seat, holding his mouth in his hand, he dashed towards the toilet. Akira got up as well and followed Ashi, lady Katou got worried and ran after the two Katou slowly got up and said that he will see what the matter was.

When he was walking towards the toilet his mother passed him quickly and went towards the kitchen. When he reached the destination he saw Ashi was bending over the toilet and Akira was holding Ashi's head with one hand and the other was supporting his belly, in a position in which Ashi's back touched Akira's chest.

"Its alright…you'll be just fine…don't hold back…let it all out…" said Akira with a soothing voice.

"I've brought water!" said lady Katou from behind.

Katou then saw that Ashi was getting ready to get up so he reached forward and grabbed a towel and handed it to Akira who said thanks, took the towel and gently wiped Ashi's mouth as he was getting up. Katou's mother handed Ashi the iced water and Akira helped Ashi sip on it. Akira then told the lady Katou, who was looking super worried, that it was nothing and just minor morning sickness and that there was nothing to worry about. Soon Katou went back to the room in which tea had been served and everyone were talking on random things.

Katou entered and the next moment Masahiro's wife asked what had happened.

"It's nothing! It's just that Ashi is going through a little bit of morning sickness…that's all…" said Katou with his face glooming at the end of the sentence.

Soon after Katou had said that, Ashi entered with Akira and lady Katou on both sides. Everyone saw how pale Ashi's face had become and got worried. Iwaki saw this and thought that he might also be in this kind of situation. Akira then brought Ashi to the sofa on which Iwaki was sitting as well. When Akira placed Ashi on the sofa Ashi sighed very loudly.

"What's wrong Ashi?" said Akira.

"It's nothing…I'm just…tiered…" replied Ashi in a low voice and then closed his eyes.

"Hmm…" then Akira also gave out a light sigh.

After a while Ashi became fine and said that he wanted to go to the aquarium in the city. Iwaki joined in and said that he also wanted to go. When Iwaki was going Katou was of course, also going to go with them. Masahiro, his wife, Yoko and her husband also joined in on the plan. All the young people in the house were going and all the old people decided to stay at home and enjoy having discussions about books and other things.


	15. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Everyone got into their respective cars and now were off. Katou, Iwaki, Yoko, her kids and her husband were in the Iwaki family's car. Akira, Ashi, Masahiro, his wife and their child were in Akira's car. Katou was driving the Iwaki family car and on the other hand, Akira was driving. Before they left the house, Iwaki said that he will drive but Katou protested and said that he will not let Iwaki drive due to his condition. The quarrel became bigger and bigger it was about to turn into a big fight when Ashi butted in and said that

"It would be better if Katou-san drives…because Iwaki-san is not in a condition to be driving…okay? So let's relax and calm down"

Iwaki then calmed down and then agreed with Ashi.

"I want to hear some music…" said Katou while driving.

"What do you want to listen to?" asked Iwaki.

"Hmm…how about something soft…?" said Katou looking at Iwaki.

"Fine with me" replied Iwaki while turning the stereo on.

Meanwhile…in Akira's car…

Masahiro were having a discussion on how Iwaki could get pregnant and how the whole thing might have happened and all the details about the birth of the baby, especially on the topic of feeding the baby, he said.

"Will…will Iwaki feed the baby like w-women d-do?"

"Well…technically that is healthy for the baby but you can choose not to and feed the baby formula milk. I mean if he baby doesn't feed on the birthing parent soon the milk in the parent dries and then u have to feed the baby formula and there is no going back. But if the baby in on parent milk as long as the baby feeds on the milk will keep on coming but when the baby stops, within five to seven days the milk will dry up." Explained Ashi to Masahiro in a very calm and loving tone.

"So what did you both do?" asked Masahiro's wife.

"Well…Ashi was insisting on putting the babies in formula but I objected and said that it would be better without formula…I thought that it would strengthen the bond between the parent and the babies and so…we decided on parental feeding, but then Ashi said that we should also use formula so we decided on using the formula and still keep on parental feeding as well." Said Akira while driving.

They kept on discussing other things as well as Masahiro also had a baby and wanted to know how to take care of his baby in a better way.

**At home…**

Iwaki's father, Katou's father and mother were talking about how the trip was and discussing business, politics, family problems and other topics. Then the evening tea was served and they were enjoying each other's company very much.

* * *

Soon both cars reached the city and everyone decided to do some shopping after the aquarium and get something to eat. So the parked their cars and got down. As it was a weekend mostly high school teens, young couples and families were at the aquarium. When the girls saw who had got down from the car they all squeaked and came running to ask for autographs.

All the girls there were asking for autographs and handshakes. Iwaki giggled and began giving autographs. When Katou got out he was also treated the same way. Akira, Ashi, Yoko, her husband and the toddlers were watching how people around them were getting excited just by looking at them. One girl, from the crowed, who did not look completely like a native Japanese person and had some foreign features like the color of her hair and eyes, was light, after getting an autograph from the actors noticed who was standing near the other side of the car. She came up to the small group and said.

"Umm…excuse me…but are you Akira Malik?" looking at Akira with a questioning but bright and excited look in her eyes.

"Yes…I am…but how did you…?" replied Akira with a questioning look.

"Oh my God…I don't believe it…umm…can I…shake your hand and have an autograph please?"

"Sure" replied Akira and began writing on the book that the girl had handed him.

"Umm…can I ask you one thing?" said Ashi from behind.

"Yes?" the girl replied in a lively and excited voice.

"How come you know who he is? (while pointing at Akira) Because usually nobody knows any of the western stars…even if the walk pass them."

"Well…my dad is an American and my mom was Japanese and I spent my early childhood and my early teen hood also in America so I know a lot of stars…and Mr. Akira Malik is my favorite!" she said with a sunny smile at the end.

"Hmm…I see" said Ashi as he smiled slightly.

By then Akira had finished giving the autograph and now was handing the book to the girl.

"What is your name little girl?" said Ashi.

"Ichigo…my dad kept it for me because my mom loves strawberries" then she gave a smile, bowed and left.

* * *

The three toddlers, Ayace, Nao and Mira, were sitting in their baby cart. All three of them were wearing the same type of cloths.

The whole family enjoyed at the aquarium. The kids were especially excited because of the moving fish they saw in the water. Everybody got hungry so they decided to eat at a fancy restaurant. They had to join three tables to make the whole family sit together. Everybody ordered what they wanted and began waiting. While waiting some girls came to ask for autograph from Iwaki and Katou.

At last, the food arrived and five minutes before everyone finished, Akira got up and said that he would be right back and left. After a short while he came back and began sipping on his drink.

Not short after that everybody was ready to leave and Iwaki told Katou that he and Katou should go and pay for the lunch. But when they went to the cashier, they were told that the lunch was already paid for and when they asked who was it that paid, the woman on the cashier pointed towards a man and when they looked in the direction she was pointing they saw that the one who paid was none other than Akira.

"Akira-san…why did you pay for the lunch? Me and Katou had it covered!" said Iwaki in an amusing but slight insisting tone.

"No…it's alright! I mean we're practically family and there is nothing for you to worry about…trust me…I have _a lot_ in my account so you don't have to worry…okay?" said Akira serious but amusing voice.

"C'mon everyone! Let's go home!" said Ashi with a bright smile on his face and stars in his eyes.

"You're in a good mood…what gives?" asked Aki.

"Hm? No~thing…hmm…well…if you wanna know…did you forget what we had today?" said Ashi in a playful voice.

"Not that I recall…what do we have today?" replied Akira.

"Todays the day when we find out what are babies are you idiot!" said Ashi in a playful voice but landed a small smack on Akira's head.

"ow…Oh right! When is it?" said Akira.

"Umm…it's at…01:00pm…" replied Ashi.

"Then that means we have half an hour until our appointment." Said Akira.

"Wait…you guys have an appointment? Where? When?" said Katou.

"at 01:00pm in a clinic…we have a friend there who is going to do the ultrasound for Ashi." Said Akira.

"Then let's stop talking and get on the move…you know…its almost rush hour." Said Iwaki from behind.

"Yeah! Let's GO!" said Katou.

Then somewhere while getting ready to leave, it was decided that Katou, Iwaki and Masahiro would go with Akira and Ashi. Iwaki wanted to go because he wanted to see the babies, Katou was going because Iwaki was going, and Masahiro was going because the subject 'male pregnancy' hadn't quiet gotten in his brain yet so he thought that if he would actually see the babies for himself, then maybe he would be able to understand.

While they were on the way Ashi and Iwaki began a discussion on how the pregnancy had taken place and that would it be possible again.

"Well…there was a virus released…but that virus doesn't affect women…it only affects men…_uke_ to be more precise…" said Ashi.

"But sometimes I'm the seme so why does it only affect me?" asked Iwaki with a straight face while Katou was freaking out sitting next to him.

"Okay…let me explain this…Iwaki-san, you were the one who caught the virus first and when Katou-san had sex with you, the virus confirmed that you will be the one to be penetrated and Katou-san the one to penetrate…so right now Katou-san is also affected as the virus inside of him will make sure that he doesn't get pregnant if penetrated by a seme…in other words…the virus has made Iwaki-san a permanent uke and Katou-san a seme." Explained Ashi.

"Whoa…I didn't know it was so intense…I mean so much happening inside of us and we don't even know it!" said Katou.

"Yeah your right…it's really complicated" said Iwaki.

Soon they reached the clinic and now were in the waiting room.

"Ashi Malik?" called a nurse.

"Over here!" replied Akira.

Then they went towards the room in which the doctor awaited.


	16. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

While walking towards the room Ashi got excited because today was the day on which they might find out the gender of the babied inside of Ashi.

They knocked on the dose and a soft voice from inside said 'please come in'

They then went inside the room and the nurse inside closed the door and locked it.

"Welcome, Ashi senpai…how are you feeling?" said the beautiful woman standing in the examination room.

"Very well thank you." Said Ashi, with a smile.

'Whoa…what an accent…totally like America…' is what Iwaki, Katou and Masahiro thought.

* * *

The woman was an American named Sara and was working in Japan because of the friendship she had had with Ashi made her develop interest in the country from which he had come from…he was one year above her in university and was also in the same department as her. She respected him a lot and also the fact that he told her that he was gay when their friendship began so that she shouldn't get her hopes up. He also told her that he had someone he loved and that he might one day introduce him to her. When she heard this she replied by saying.

"Then I will be the evil mother in law…because you're like a little brother…oops…big brother…Hehehe"

* * *

Everybody was dazed when they saw Ashi and that woman speak in English.

"Everybody…this is doctor Sara Thomson. She was my junior in university in America…she is also a great friend…" said Ashi smiling at Sara.

Everybody exchanged greetings and then she turned towards Akira and began to speak.

"So Aki-san…have you been taking good care of my Ashi-senpai? Because if you haven't then I will really see what will happen to you, but if you have then that is good…(then she turned towards Ashi) how far along are you?" said the good woman standing.

Ashi sat on the examination table while saying.

"Well…about nine weeks…it will be nine weeks this Wednesday…"

"Ah, I see…and how have you been feeling? Any nausea or contraction pain…?" asked Sara.

"Just a little bit of nausea yesterday but I was fine later on…other than that I have been feeling great!" replied Ashi with a small smile.

"Ah then that is good…are you ready for your ultrasound?" she said with a sunny smile.

Ashi nodded and lay down on the examination table. She gently lifted his shirt with reveled the huge bulge on his lower abdomen. Masahiro was surprised to see how big the bulge was.

"How many babies is Aki-san making you carry this time?" she said while looking at Akira with daggers in her eyes.

"HAHahhahaaha…this time, its twins…" smiled Ashi.

"Oh my God…Aki-san…why do you always make him carry so many babies?" said Sara with a straight face.

"Don't tell _me_ that! Tell that to my…un…Aa forget it…it's not my fault that i'm so strong…hump" he said while turning his face to the side while pouting.

Everybody laughed and then she began on doing the ultra sound. Masahiro and everyone else was surprised to see the babies inside of Ashi. they couldn't believe their eyes. It turned out that one baby was male and the other was female. Ashi became even happier when he heard that they were going to have a baby girl. Akira smiled at Ashi and Ashi smiled back.

Soon the ultrasound was over and they couple had the picture of their new babies to come. When they went home Katou told everybody that the beautiful couple, were going to have a baby boy and a baby girl…

Everyone got excited and congratulated the couple. Iwaki's father said that wasn't it about time they found out about the gender of the babies Iwaki was carrying.

"Actually…Iwaki-san has an appointment with me in about 3 days" said Ashi with a smile.

"Oh…I see…then I will leave everything up to you." Smiled Iwaki's father.

Everybody was shocked to see the head of the Iwaki house actually smile. He always had a serious face even in the most emotional times but this time it seemed different.

"I think it's about time we leave…I have my shifts starting tomorrow so I have to go back as well…we are really sorry for troubling you as much as we have." Said Ashi.

"Oh no! not at all! It was so much fun when you were here…we are going to miss you!" said Masahiro's wife.

"We might come visit again…that is if it's okay with you…" said Akira, softly from behind.

And soon they were off. Iwaki asked Katou when was his work going to begin and he said that it will start in about a week or so. Everybody decided that at least one family member should stay with Iwaki when he is alone in the house. Katou's mother said that she could stay anytime as she was free in most of her time. Everybody had a good night sleep and then it was time to go…time to leave the Iwaki house and go back to Tokyo. The Katou family and both beautiful actors said their goodbye's and left for the train station.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and I am really sorry everyone for uploading so late it was because my internet wasn't working so I couldn't. anyway "if" you all are wondering the full form of the nickname 'Ashi' well…its Ashiya. Again I am very grateful that that you all are reading my story and I love to read your reviews so be sure to leave a lot of'em! **

**Lots of love**

**Black kitty77**


	17. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

At the station…

"Iwaki-san! I wanna buy souvenirs!" said Katou.

"But were getting late the train is going to leave any second now!" replied Iwaki pulling Katou away from the sale stands near the platform. "I'll buy you some next time so don't make a fuss…everybody's watching…"

The Katou family was giggling at the whole situation. Then considering the time, Katou's sister raised her voice so that the couple could hear as they were quite far from where the family was standing. "I've already bought some so come on and let's go before the train leaves without us." she said.

"REALLY!? SHOW ME SHOW ME!" Katou said while running to his sis and she replied by saying that she will show him later. Katou began to pout.

Iwaki came afterwards slowly as he couldn't walk fast because of the baby bump. Soon they were all settled in their seats and were off to Tokyo.

In the train…

For the first time Iwaki fell asleep in the train. Katou knew that Iwaki never slept while they were going anywhere, and he was shocked to see Iwaki asleep on the train but even though he was shocked, he loved to see Iwaki's beautiful sleeping face. That was the only thing which no one other than Katou saw. Katou then took off his dark brown leather jacket and covered Iwaki with it as he thought 'Iwaki might be feeling a bit cold' then he walked back to his sisters seat and mentioned this to her.

"Maybe he was really tiered…or maybe it's because of 'you know what'…or maybe he was under a lot of stress because you guys were going to break the news to the families and after that you didn't even let him rest properly at night." Expressed Yoko with a serious face.

"…" Katou had nothing to say as he knew what happened during their small holidays.

"Is anyone hungry? I've brought snacks which Hisoka-san gave me before we left." Said the lady Katou.

"Here!" said Yoko.

"Me too!" said Katou.

After finishing the snacks that the lady Katou gave them, the lady Katou kept some snacks for Iwaki and her husband because they were both asleep.

Soon they reached Tokyo and were on their way home. Katou and Iwaki went back home and Iwaki plopped on the bed and closed his eyes. Katou came into the room and removed his jacket and climbed on top of Iwaki and kissed him lightly on the lips. Iwaki then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the blond on top of him.

"We just reached and you're already?" said Iwaki while smirking as he wrapped his arms around Katou's neck.

"No Iwaki-san…you should rest…you're tiered…and besides we have to go to the clinic early in the morning." Replied Katou while getting off of Iwaki.

"What's wrong with you…? You're not acting like yourself…I mean whenever we are in that kind of situation you don't think anything and just jump me whither I am tiered or not." Said Iwaki sitting up on the bed. With a worried face.

"No, it's nothing…really…I just want you to rest…"replied Katou while turning the other way around.

Iwaki knew something was wrong so he said.

"Did someone say something to you?"

"No…I told you…it's nothing…" he said that while not looking into Iwaki's eyes. Whenever he did this Iwaki knew right away something was _definitely_ wrong. Then he tried to escape the room but Iwaki caught his arm and pulled him, throwing him on the bed. When he tried to stand Iwaki pushed him back down so that he would be sitting on the bed.

"Spit it out! What the hell are you going in circles about!?" Said Iwaki in a very serious voice.

"I told you…It's…n-nothing…" replied Katou slowly while turning his face to the side.

"Katou…you know you can't hide anything from me…" said Iwaki then he lowered his voice and brought his face near to Katou's face "so tell me…what's wrong?"

"I…on the train…you fell asleep…and you never fall asleep while going somewhere" then he lowered his voice "I mentioned that to Yoko and she said 'maybe he was under a lot of stress because you guys were going to break the news to the families and after that you didn't even let him rest properly at night.' That is what she said so it was my fault that you were so tired…and now I don't want you to tire you more by taking you energy…"

Iwaki sighed and then said while smiling.

"when you're embracing me, you don't take my energy…instead you give it to me…I only need to see you sleeping face after a long exhausting day and it replenishes my energy…what better than you holding me?"

Katou was red like an apple. He was embarrassed, he thought.

'The hormones really _do_ work…'

"And by the way…if you're thinking that the hormones are making me say something like this so boldly then you're wrong…it's the love that you feel for me which gives me the strength to say something like this so boldly…" said Iwaki in a low and soothing voice, holding Katou's face in his hand. Then he moved his own face near to Katou's and said.

"Enough talk…I can't wait anymore…"

"Ah…Iwaki-san…" squeaked Katou slowly.

Iwaki was slowly pushed down against the bed by Katou. Looking in each other's eye, there was nothing to say…they both could see the love they felt in the eyes of one another.

Katou leaned in and lightly began to kiss Iwaki…he also slipped his Iwaki's and his own shirt off. Kissing all over he moved down to his chest and began to lick all over as well as opening Iwaki's pants. Soon the pants were also off and the Iwaki was completely naked. Katou only had his pants on which he was removing at the moment.

After that Katou leaned in and gave Iwaki a kiss which was a little bit rough with a touch of sweetness. Then slowly he slid his fingers down and probed his favorite place in the world. Then he slowly slid one of his long fingers in and Iwaki twitched as a response to the sensation he felt. Then Katou increased the number of fingers by two, which made Iwaki moan slowly.

Katou knew where to do what as he had the experience for a very long time, so he swiftly moved the fingers that were inside of Iwaki and pushed against Iwaki's prostate. This made Iwaki jump with a loud moan and shiver. Katou smiled and began to thrust his fingers in and out. Iwaki was shivering under him and couldn't take it anymore so squeezed Katou's arm to get his attention. When Katou looked at Iwaki, Iwaki swiftly moved towards Katou's ear and said slowly in a very seductive voice.

"Enough…I want you inside me…NOW!" then he nibbled on his ear and lay back on his back again.

Katou had exceeded his level of tolerance and pounced Iwaki while practically screaming his name.

Then he pulled his fingers out and while rubbing Iwaki's hard member, Katou pressed his own rock hard member against Iwaki's hole, which made Iwaki twitch in anticipation. Iwaki then wrapped his arms around Katou's neck, waiting for him come thrusting in. Katou slowly pushed and the head of his member got in. Iwaki moaned at the feel of Katou's hot member entering him. Then Katou went on pushing and soon his whole member was in.

"Ah…Iwaki-san…you're so tight..! r-relax a bit…" said Katou holding back his voice.

"AH…Hnn…I can't…it feels so…g-good…" but even after saying that Iwaki relaxed as he didn't was to hurt his lover.

As soon as Iwaki relaxed Katou began to thrust each time getting faster and deeper inside of Iwaki.

"Ah…K-Katou…t-there…hahhaaaaa…hnnnhaaah ah ah…" moaned Iwaki.

"I-Iwaki-san..! I…I'm..! AHHAAAAAAA…" moaned as Katou reached climax.

"M-me too…AHHHH" moaned Iwaki as he had reached his limit also.

Iwaki's white semen shot between their chests and Katou's leaked through the side of Iwaki's hole as Katou was still inside of Iwaki.

"Sorry Iwaki-san…I promise I'll help you clean up later…" whispered Katou smirking.

Iwaki slapped him lightly on the head while smiling and said.

"Don't ruin the mood idiot!"

Katou stuck his tongue out in a naughty way which made Iwaki chuckle. Then Katou placed his head on Iwaki's chest and closed his eyes. Then Iwaki thought.

'He doesn't want to tire me and that's why he's trying to satisfy himself with one round…' then he looked at Katou's sleeping face and thought.

'I didn't know you could be so cute'


	18. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The next morning Iwaki woke up and was quite refreshed. He thought.

'Ah…home sweet home…there's nothing like it…'

He took a shower and when he was stepping out of the bathroom, he saw Katou shift bed. Iwaki smiled and went to the side of the bed and sat on it.

"Wake up Katou or we will be late for our appointment…you don't want to be late…do you?" said Iwaki in a soft voice that was calming to the ear.

"Hnnn…okay…but five more minutes…" after saying that, Katou fell back to sleep right away. Iwaki chuckled and shook his head. Then he got up and went towards his wardrobe.

As he was deciding what to wear when Katou got out of bed and went straight into the shower. After he came out he saw that his lover was all neat and tidy and ready to go. Katou came from behind Iwaki and grabbed him by the waist.

"Katou..?"

"Last night was amazing…hehe…you were so hot!" said Katou in a playful voice.

"And you were so cute" replied Iwaki in the same tone.

After getting dressed the couple went to their car drove toward the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital, Iwaki decided to call Ashiya* and let him know that they were at the hospital.

"_Hello?_" said a sweet voice on the phone.

"Ashi-san?" asked Iwaki.

"_Yes? How may I help you?_" said the Ashi.

"It's Iwaki…" said Iwaki.

"_Oh! Iwaki-san! How are you doing?_" asked Ashi.

"I am fine thank you. I just called to let you know that we were at the hospital and will soon be seeing you…" informed Iwaki.

"_Ah! Alright! Your appointment is in 15 minutes…I presume…?_" asked Ashi.

"Yes…that's right" answered Iwaki.

"_Then why don't you come to my examining room now? I am free as your appointment is the next appointment in my schedule…we can chat a little before the ultrasound._" Ashi offered.

"Yes…that would be great…we will be right there…bye." Said Iwaki.

"That will be good…bye." Replied Ashi before closing the phone.

"What did you agree to Iwaki-san?" asked Katou.

"Hm? Ah that we will spend some time with Ashi-san as he is free now and doesn't have any appointment until after ours." Replied Iwaki.

"okay…" said Katou as they walked through the door of the hospital.

After meeting up with Ashiya they talked about how Iwaki was feeling and what he should do to get rid of the morning sickness. Katou asked a lot of questions regarding his and Iwaki's sexual life and intercourse position and he said that when the baby bump grows in time it will be difficult for Iwaki to do it in a position he normally would be relaxed in and Ashiya answered all his questions and cleared all his doubts. Iwaki was embarrassed while talking about this but Ashiya made it comfortable for him by saying that he, himself went through the same thing.

Soon they got ready for the ultrasound and the ultrasound began.

"It seems that you have…two boys and one girl…congratulation!" said Ashi in a blissed tone.

"Oh My God! Two boys! Yes! Wooohooo!" squeaked Katou loudly.

"A girl…" said Iwaki slowly then he smiled and closed his eyes.

Soon Iwaki and Katou reached home and took out their cell phones to call their respective families and break to them the news. But then they decided to make a conference call so both the families could talk to each other as well.

After telling their families about the news they both received congrats from both the families. After all had been done, they relaxed on the sofa and turned on the T.V.

"We just received breaking news that gay couples all over the world are conceiving babies? We have Tetsuo Seji on the line, thank you for being with us, Tetsuo-san what can you tell us about what is happening?"

"_Well you see, what we have observed is that homosexuals who have anal intercourse are mysteriously getting what they call 'pregnant'. And this is what the people had to say…_

'_wow…gays having kids…at least now they won't have to adopt and can have their own.'_

'_I think because of this, I think that now the society won't have that much of a problem in accepting gay couples…and personally, I'm not against homosexuals.'_

"_By this we know that the people are taking this whole situation very nicely and easily and by the looks of things…I think that 'gay pregnancy' is getting accepted by people and society."_

"Thank you Tetsuo-san. Still to come…"

"Whoa…so we aren't the only ones who this has happened to…" said Katou slowly.

"Yeah…but I'm happy…" smiled Iwaki while slowly rubbing his baby bump.

Iwaki's phone rang and when he saw who was calling it was Akira.

"Good afternoon Akira-san." Said Iwaki in a pleasant voice

"_Good afternoon! I heard the news from Ashi…congrats! May you and your family be safe._" Said Akira in a confident and supporting voice.

"Ah thank you…and so should yours!" replied Iwaki.

After talking a little Iwaki closed the phone and went in the kitchen to make something for dinner. Katou came and told Iwaki to rest and said that he will make their lunch today and as stubborn as he was he got his way and med lunch for the both of them.

Then they decided to out for a while as the weather looked very pleasant. When they came down they were greeted with something they did not expect.

"What do you think about the news about gay couples getting pregnant all over the world? By any chance are you both already expecting?"

These questions where thrown in their face by the reporters that surrounded them. One of the reporters noticed that Iwaki was trying to hide something and Katou was also trying to help him hide it, so instead of focusing the camera on their faces he focused it on what they were trying to hide.

"Iwaki-san! What is it that you are hiding?" said one of the reporters which caught the attention of all the other reporters.

"We have nothing to hide and if you will let us pass, we are in a hurry…" said Iwaki in a normal but shaken voice and Katou supported.

Then they left but one of them was still suspicious so he decided to follow the couple. The couple parked and got off in front of a hypermarket and went in. they shopped for all the supplies the needed and now were coming out. The reporter noticed that Katou was carrying almost all of the things and Iwaki only little. Then he noticed that Iwaki ws not walking in a normal way so he looked through his zooming lens and discovered the baby bump and the next day it was all over the news.

"Is the ideal couple of Iwaki Kyosuke and Katou Youji having a baby!?" was the phrase written in the front page of the local newspaper. Iwaki was so shocked stunned that he froze in his place with the consequences playing in his mind. Katou came from behind, grabbed Iwaki by the waist and kissed him on the neck, then said,

"What's wrong Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki did nothing but silently showed the front page of the newspaper to Katou. Katou's eyes shot open and he said.

"How the hell did they find out!?"

When Iwaki looked outside the reporters were all over the place. Both the actors knew that this day would come but they didn't know it woud be so soon. The also knew that now, they had to make a statement in front of the press. So they decided and went towards the door where on the other side stood a flood of questions…


	19. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

'Click' and the door opened…

All the reporters leaped towards the couple with a mountain of questions. Katou protected Iwaki from the pushes he felt by coming in front of Iwaki.

Then one of the reporters spoke.

"Do you have an explanation for what has come in the news about you two actually expecting a baby or do you have any statement to make?"

Everybody awaited their answer as that question was pretty much the same question everybody else wanted to ask.

Katou looked at Iwaki whose face had become pale and nodded, then he turned toward the press and said.

"We…Well…(he took a deep breath in then began again) You see…its true…that we are expecting…Iwaki-san in the one carrying and that's all for now as we will be holding a conference for this matter soon so please everyone, if you will excuse us, we have to go somewhere. Thank you."

With that Katou made way between the crowed so that Iwaki could pass. They were being showered with questions while passing through the crowed and as soon as they got out, they drove off.

"I don't recall saying or hearing anything about going somewhere Katou…so where are we going?" said Iwaki while still looking pale.

"I couldn't stand it…I mean look at yourself…your as pale as a pear…you think I could handle it seeing you breakdown…so we…are going to a friend's house." Said Katou in a serious voice.

"But at least tell me who's house…" said Iwaki slowly.

"Someone who is in the same situation as you." Replied Katou, now in a more relaxed and his usual voice.

Then it hit Iwaki that the friend he is talking about might be Ashi-san.

"Is it Ashiya-san and Akira-san's house?" asked Iwaki, now a little more relaxed.

"Yup!" said Katou in a light voice.

"We can't just show up at their door step you know…I think you should at least call one of them…its not appropriate to do something like this…" said Iwaki with an even more relaxed expression.

"Yesterday I got a call and Akira-san invited me to their house as he thought that you might be shocked because of all the reporters and media tension." Said Katou while driving. "so my guess is that right now, he is expecting us."

"And if they are not? Then what?" said Iwaki with a smirk.

"Then…I'll do whatever you say for three days…but if they are…then it will be you who will do whatever I say for three days…deal?"

"you're on!" laughed Iwaki.

When they reached the residence and knocked on the door Ashiya opened the door.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you guys…you should have called so that I should have made something for you to eat…" said Ashi, inviting the couple in the door way, in. Iwaki smirked and looked at Katou with a look in his eyes saying 'see! I win!'.

"I was wondering when you guys will be getting here…" said Akira greeting the couple with a soft smile, holding Ayace in his arms. Katou then looked at Iwaki with the same look that Iwaki had given him not a minute ago.

"I guess we're even…so you do something for me for three says and I'll do for you the same…okay?" whispered Iwaki.

"Why do my three days come first?" whispered Katou back.

"Because I won first so your three days will be first!" after saying that he giggled.

Katou pouted and made a sulking face.

As they entered the living room they saw that Akira placed Ayace with the other two kids and patted them all on the head. Nao suddenly yawned and his eyes became teary. Akira picked him up and put his head on his shoulder.

"Ashi?"

"Yeah?" replied Ashi.

"Is it time for Nao's nap?" asked Akira.

"Yeah…actually its nap time for all of them…" after saying that he came out of the kitchen holding two tall cylinder glasses with a cocktail in it on a try and handed each one to Katou and Iwaki.

After that Ashiya picked up Ayace and soothingly rubbed his back.

Iwaki was thirsty so he finished his cocktail faster than Katou and then offered to put to sleep the third child.

Iwaki picked Mira up soon all the three were asleep. After putting them to bed they came to the living room again and Akira began the discussion of what happened today.

"Are you guys okay? I mean with the whole news thing..?" started Akira.

"Well…I was a little overwhelmed."

"A LITTLE OVERWHELMED!? You were pale! You looked as if you were going to faint!" snapped Katou at Iwaki.

"Iwaki-san…would you like to rest a little? I mean this whole thing really must have tired you out…" offered Ashi.

"Yes thank you…it is time for my afternoon nap actually so I will take you up on that offer." Replied Iwaki.

"You know…it's time for mine too…hehehe" whispered Ashi.

"Then we will be off to sleep gentlemen. Excuse us." said Ashi loudly.

"Have a nice nap, both of you!" smiled and said Akira.

Soon both of them were asleep and the other two men were sitting in the living room discussing matters on how to manage things once the conference is held and what Katou should know about after the babies are born and how to handle them as this will be the first time he becomes a father. While they were discussing these things Katou began asking that which position in bed he should do which won't harm the baby. Akira answered all his questions and cleared all his doubts. One hour had passed and they didn't feel it at all. While taking they heard a baby crying softly. When they came in to the baby room they saw at Nao had woken up and wanted food.

"Come here little one…there, there…it's alright…daddy's here…" then he kissed in his son's forehead and the baby leaned into his neck.

Katou watched how he handled the baby and was surprised to see that the baby had quieted down after Akira had said a couple of word and kissed him on the forehead. Then they walked in to the baby bathroom. Katou asked him why they were going in there and Akira said that he wanted to show him how to change a baby's dipper as Katou would be doing it after seven months.

After seeing how it is done Katou said.

"Wow…I didn't know it was so easy…"

"It is very easy but those people who haven't seen it done have a hard time doing it. But nowadays some companies write the instructions on the pack." Said Akira smiling. Soon Iwaki and Ashi woke up and so did the other two babies.

While they were all sitting and talking about baby cloth, toys, foods and many other things, Katou's cell phone rang. When he picked it up it was his mom and she was concerned because of the news she saw. Katou assured her that there wasn't anything to worry about. Then when she asked where they were he told her that they were at a friend's house. His mom insisted on them coming to their house and spending a couple of days there until everything cooled a bit. As he knew he could never go up against his mom they said that they would come in about an hour or so. Then after talking with her he told everything to Iwaki and Iwaki said that it will be fine. They soon said their goodbyes, and were on their way to Katou's parents house.

**Here you go everyone! Just wanted to tell you that I am going to Malaysia soon so whish me luck and for those who are wondering, Ashiya is the full form of Ashi. Thank you for reading my story and I would love to hear what you have to say about it so please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Lots of Love**

**BlackKitty77**


	20. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**Sorry everyone! my mom had grounded me and so i wasn't able to upload this chap sooner. i hope you all forgive me and look forward to reading more...**

**By the way... i have an awesome lemon in the end of this chap so sit back, relax and make sure nobody's watching you. ^_^ Have FUN!**

* * *

The couple got out of the car and when they were about to knock on the door, the slammed open and Katou mother came out and hugged Iwaki.

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! You're suffocating him!"

"Oh ops…sorry" she said as she let go of Iwaki.

"Come in before someone sees you." After pulling them in the lady Katou continued "Iwaki-kun, I don't want you taking any kind of stress…its bad for the babies…do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Mom…I'm standing here as well you know! Don't you think you should ask me something? I have been doing all the driving." Said Katou with a pouting face.

"Oh shut up! Look at yourself! You're getting fat! Lose some weight will you!?" Said his mother leaving Katou speechless.

"I'm not fat!" replied Katou but no one heard him.

"Iwaki-kun…How are you feeling?" Said Katou's father.

"I'm fine thank you…I feel the babies move around once in a while but they don't kick." Said Iwaki.

"How can they while they are so small…once they grow a bit…then they will show you." Said the lady Katou while setting done some drinks she had in her hand and then began to giggle.

Katou's parents gave Iwaki extra attention which made Katou pout. On the other hand Iwaki was enjoying the attention he was given. At night it was decided that Iwaki would share the same bed as Katou as he made a huge fuss about and as he was really persistent, everybody had to give up. Iwaki was in the kitchen talking about how to take care of the babies with the lady Katou. Katou was in their bedroom fixing everything up.

There was a knocking on the door and Iwaki came in.

"Katou, what are you doing?" asked Iwaki.

"Oh nothing…just tidying up a little that's all." Replied Katou in a soft and slow voice.

Iwaki got worried as Katou wouldn't usually speak in that way unless there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Iwaki.

"Hm? Nothing…"

"There definitely something wrong…tell me what's wrong?" Iwaki said this as he stopped Katou from what he was doing.

"I…I know this is stupid and I'm acting like a child doing this and now I even sound like a child but…but I'm also jealous…" said Katou trying to avert his eyes, preventing them from meeting Iwaki's.

"Jealous of what?" said Iwaki clasping Katou's face into his own hands to make eye contact.

"Of…the…attention you…give…to others…" said Katou slowly.

"Eh?" said Iwaki with a straight, amused, surprised and confused face. And then began to laugh.

"See! You're laughing! That's why I didn't want to tell you anything, now you think I'm acting childish." Said Katou turning his face to the side.

Iwaki suddenly hugged him tightly where Katou's head was under Iwaki's chin and gave out a deep breath.

"Stupid, this is what I like about you…you always tell me what's in your heart and remember…even if I laugh at the moment you tell me these things, I still consider your feelings…god I love you so much!" and he hugged Katou even tighter.

Katou was amazed at the confession that Iwaki had made and was also glad as he now knew, no matter how much he makes Iwaki angry, Iwaki will always love him and only him, and so will he.

At the thought of this he began to blush and snuggled his face deeper into his chest.

"I love you too Iwaki-san" said Katou softy with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Iwaki's slim back.

"Hey…" said Iwaki looking down on Katou's head.

"Hm?" said Katou looking up at Iwaki.

"Wanna join me in the shower?" asked Iwaki with a naughty smile.

"Hehe I don't have a reason not to." Said Katou rising up to kiss Iwaki.

Katou reached up and placed his left hand in Iwaki's right cheek and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed until they were out of breath.

Iwaki then kissed Katou on his forehead and lightly told him that he would be waiting in the shower. Then he went to the bathroom and the sound running water started to come from inside.

Katou here imagined Iwaki talking his cloths off and his beautiful bare skin showing, which caused Katou to get a hard-on. Standing there after two minutes he realized that he was supposed to go and take a shower with Iwaki in _reality_ and not in _fantasy_. Upon realizing that Katou suddenly took his shirt off and threw it on the floor, then he took his pants off and went in the bathroom.

As he entered he saw a sight he would only dream of. He saw Iwaki…standing under the shower with his face up facing the shower, the water falling on his face and then trailing over his neck, collar bone, chest, stomach, the inside of his thigh, down his leg and onto the floor.

Katou drooling, whished so dearly that he could be that drop of water. While Katou was busy drooling and fantasizing, Iwaki noticed someone standing in the bathroom.

Katou didn't notice Iwaki getting out of the shower and walking towards him standing right in front of him. Then Iwaki moved in closer to Katou and kissed him. The sweet feeling of Iwaki's lips pulled Katou out of his fantasy and back into reality. When his saw Iwaki was kissing Katou leaned in for an even more deeper and intense kiss.

As a response to that Iwaki moved his hand and grabbed Katou's semi-erect manhood, which made Katou, moan during the kiss. Then they broke the kiss only when they couldn't breathe anymore. By the time they let go, Katou was fully erect and so was Iwaki. Soon both of the beautiful actors were under the water. Katou flipped Iwaki so that he would be facing the wall of the bathroom Katou then began kissing and licking Iwaki's bare back while his left hand was rubbing and pinching Iwaki's nipple, which made Iwaki shiver and moan even louder. Then Katou slowly moved his right hand while rubbing Iwaki's stomach and then moving towards the back.

Slowly Katou pushed one of his fingers into the place he knew would pleasure Iwaki the most. In a matter of seconds he found the place which when tempered with would send Iwaki to heaven. Slowly Katou began to rub that place and Iwaki began to scream in pleasure.

"Uu…K-Katou…t-there…Ahhh…nnn…mfff…Ah"

Moaned Iwaki was Katou inserted another finger. Soon when Katou saw that Iwaki was loose enough, he removed the fingers and placed both his hands on Iwaki's trembling in pleasure fists which were on the wall in front of Iwaki. Then Katou began to tease Iwaki by grabbing Iwaki's manhood placing hickeys on Iwaki's shoulder and neck. Then he bit Iwaki's ear which make Iwaki scream in pleasure.

"Ah…Katou…I-I want you…NOW!" Iwaki stressed on the last word so that Katou would know that he wanted him now, now and not later and that he had enough with the teasing.

"Here I come Iwaki-san…Hn!" said Katou as he rammed in making Iwaki almost scream.

Then Katou immediately began to thrust as he knew that Iwaki was not the one to wait right now. With every thrust, he got deeper and did it harder.

A short while later, Iwaki told him to stop. Then he made him sit in the hot tub and positioned himself on top of him and slowly pressed down on Katou's rock hard member. Slowly pushing it and enjoying the feel of his partner to the fullest, he didn't notice that Katou was reaching his limit.

Just after a few thrusts Katou knew he would not be able to hold on much longer so he began stoking Iwaki which made Iwaki stopped Iwaki's movement so Katou began to move after pushing Iwaki on his back and raising his legs Iwaki grabbed Katou by wrapping his arms around Katou's neck as he began to thrust.

"Ah…K-Ka…t…ohh…hnnn…AHH"

Iwaki screamed as he reached climax, Katou also reached climax as Iwaki squeezed on Katou and both came together.

With his head resting on Iwaki's chest and panting, Katou said "Iwaki…-san…I love…you…so…much…Don't' ever…leave me…because…I won't be able…to live…without you…"

Iwaki was shocked to hear something like this from Katou. Then he narrowed his eyes, smiled and then closed his eyes saying.

"Katou…what makes you think that I will ever leave you…" then he pushed Katou up so that their eyes met "and your saying this now, when we have something that will make our bond even stronger…" as he said this he took Katou's hand and placed it on the baby bump and squeezed Katou's hand as it was on top of Katou's hand. Katou looked at Iwaki with innocent eyes.

"Do you remember the vows we took when we got married?" said Iwaki placing his other hand on Katou's face.

"I promise to love and cherish in sickness and in health till death do us part…" Iwaki narrowed his eyes with a smile the continued "that's what I promised…so don't worry…nothing can separate us…except death…" the he kissed Katou and Katou began to kiss back, now, with a much more relaxed manner.

After the bath both the beauties slept in each other's embrace and held on to each other the whole night not letting go at all. Iwaki before falling asleep thought 'what will the new sun bring next…?'

* * *

**Again I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long and i hope you liked the chapter!**

**Lots of love**

**Black Kitty77**


	21. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

In the morning…Iwaki slowly opened his eyes at the sound of birds singing he then turned to look at his lover. He saw Katou had wrapped his arms around him and was snoring lightly. Then Katou shifted and mumbled something. Iwaki moved closer to hear what he was saying and he heard.

"hmmppuh…lo…ve u…iw…san…"

Iwaki chuckled under his breath and smiled shaking from his head from side to side thinking.

'What will I do without you…'

He then leaned in and kissed Katou on his forehead and slid out of bed, took a shower, put his cloths on and went down the stairs. Katou's mother had already begun making the breakfast, so Iwaki decided to help her out.

Soon everyone was awake when breakfast was being served, Katou came down the stairs swaying from right to left and from left to right.

"Oi! Katou! Are you ok?" said Iwaki in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Iwaki-san…I just want to sleep…" said Katou and flopped on the counter.

"Katou! Get up from there…and sit on the table…c'mon! up you go." Said Iwaki pulling Katou up from the counter, but when he touched Katou, he felt his body burning.

"Oh my God! Katou your hot!" said Iwaki placing his hand on his forehead.

"Hehe really? That's the first time you ever said that I was hot." Said Katou sleepily.

"I didn't mean it in that way you idiot! I mean you have a fever!" said Iwaki with a vein popping on his head.

"Really?...but I feel just fi…ne…" and Katou fell in Iwaki's arms unconscious.

Iwaki kept on screaming his name but he didn't open his eyes. Katou's face was flushed and he was sweating like crazy. Iwaki thought what happened yesterday but couldn't nail how Katou could have become sick.

Katou's father picked Katou up, when Iwaki offered to help in supporting Katou, the lady Katou stopped him saying that lifting weight isn't good for the babies. Iwaki then went to the car and opened the rear seat door so that they could lay Katou on the back seat. Iwaki went and slid in first the Katou's father placed Katou on the seat with his head in Iwaki's lap. Katou's mother sat in the front seat with his father in the driving seat. They left and soon reached the hospital.

"We have an emergency!" said Katou's father coming out of the car, to the person in white standing outside the hospital doors. The person went running in and when Katou's parents had pulled Katou out of the car and Iwaki standing next to him, a doctor and two male nurses came out and took Katou into the emergency ward. Half an hour had passed but it seemed like half a day had passed. Iwaki suddenly heard running footsteps. When he turned, he say the it was Dr. Ashiya.

"Ashiya-san…?" said Iwaki slowly while getting up from his seat.

"hah…hah….hah…I…heard…Katou-san…had collapsed…?" said Ashiya while panting because all the running.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be running around in that condition!" said the lady Katou from behind Iwaki's back.

"I'm sorry…I was just worried…by the way, in which room did the take Katou-san in?" asked Ashiya looking at Iwaki.

"In that one." Pointed Iwaki.

After saying thanks Ashiya entered that room the tree of them began to wait again.

When it was about to be an hour since the time they had taken Katou in that room, Ashiya came out of that room.

"ASHIYA-SAN! Is everything okay? How is he? What is wrong with him?" said Iwaki in distress.

"Please relax Iwaki-san…Katou is just fine, he became sick due to fatigue and stress, the fever was because of the fatigue but he fainted due to stress…what do you think happened that caused him to take so much stress?" asked Ashiya.

"It must be because of the news…hah…" said Iwaki and held his head in one hand while the other on his back.

"Um…Iwaki-san?" said Ashiya."

"yes?"

"Um…that is…your belly is showing very clearly…I think that in a hurry you forgot to wear a lose jacket on."

"What? Oh! What should I do?"

"It's fine actually, because you are carrying three babies, you're belly is growing faster than mine. Anyways why don't I stop talking and take you to where Katou-san is hm?" said Ashiya.

"Yes please!" said Iwaki following Ashiya as he walked in the long corridor.

"Here we are…please go right in, I think he will be waking up any moment now." Said Ashiya and closed the door behind Iwaki, Katou's father and mother.

Iwaki moved forward and stood at the side of the bed on which Katou was sleeping. The ere presence of Iwaki made Katou twitch. Iwaki chucked and touched his hand. Katou's mother and father had moved on the other side of the bed. At the touch of Iwaki's hand, Katou slowly opened his eyes. At first the light hurt his eyes so he closed them tightly but then opened slowly once he got used to the light.

"Hey…" said Iwaki slowly.

"Iwa…ki-san…where…?" said Katou in confusion with eyes half open.

"We're in the hospital…you had a fever and fell unconscious…by the way will you stop talking so much stress…it's getting to you…" said Iwaki with one raised eyebrow.

Katou apologized and Iwaki smiled. The lady Katou gave him an earful and her husband was calming her. In the end Katou and everyone else got out of the hospital, sat in the car and left the hospital parking.

Upon reaching home, Katou called Kenko-san to arrange a press conference for tomorrow noon and Kenko did as he was told.

The next day the couple made the press conference.

In the press conference Katou reviled that they were going to have babies but they did not disclose what the gender is, how many are there or even how many months was Iwaki along. The press asked a lot of questions but the press conference was short. Now that everything was over, Iwaki and Katou were headed home.

Upon reaching home and entering their bedroom, Katou grabbed Iwaki and pushed him on the bed with him on top and Iwaki pinned under him. He then leaned in and both the beautiful actors engaged in a long and intense session of love making.

With everything going just great and everybody congratulating the couple time passed like air…six months had already passed and their happy life was continuing on…

"Hey…c'mon in!" said Akira to the couple that was entering the door way of the Malik house.

"Sorry for the intrusion" said Iwaki while Katou said "Yo! What's up?" while grinning.

Akira and Ashiya had invited Katou and Iwaki for dinner and to discuss a very sensitive topic.

CHILD BIRTH…

* * *

**Okay…now tell me…where should the child birth happen? At home or at the hospital?**

**TELL me what you readers think and leave reviews…Then according to your requests I will make the story…btw…either way the doctor who is gonna do the birthing is gonna be Ashiya as he is Iwaki's doctors during his pregnancy.**

**Lots of Love**

**Black Kitty77**


	22. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**By the way, to those who are confused…Ashiya is a man…and the couple Ashiya & Akira are a gay couple, just like Iwaki & Katou… :)**

* * *

"Welcome! Please make yourself at home…" said Ashiya as he welcomed the guest in.

"Aki, can you please move this table a little?" said Ashiya looking at Akira and hen at the table between the soft brown leather sofas'.

Akira nodded and Katou joined in for help and the both of them moved the table.

Ashiya helped Iwaki sit on one of the comfy sofas'. Then he himself sat on the sofa that was beside Iwaki. Ashiya and Iwaki began talking while Katou and Akira were doing all the work. Soon dinner was served, but after eating Iwaki and Ashiya couldn't move, they felt as if they had eaten too much but in fact they had only eaten a little.

"Iwaki-san! Ashi-san! You both haven't eaten anything you will go weak if you keep on doing like this!" said Katou looking very worried.

"Can't eat…Must sleep…" said the two men he was talking to together in sync.

"I guess saying that pregnant ukes are in sync is true…" said Akira slowly as he watched the both of them fall asleep on the soft and warm sofa.

During the time they slept Katou and Akira were discussing a lot of things. The also came on the topic '_What to buy for your new born baby?_'. Well…by now, Katou and Iwaki had already set up a room for the triplets and also had bought cloths, toys, etc.

Soon both of the pregnant men woke up and joined in on their discussion. Then the topic changed and the topic became…

CHILDBIRTH…

"Ashiya-san…I'm very concerned about something…um…i…was thinking that…how the birth will take place…?" said Iwaki looking worried and embarrassed at the same time.

"You know…I wanted to discuss it but now that we are on the topic I will tell you…you have two options…at home or the hospital…okay…if I am able to I will deliver the babies myself…but if not…I'll make sure the best of the best are the ones to deliver…is that okay with you?" said Ashiya with no hesitation.

"Umm…I think hom…" Iwaki was cut off by Katou.

"NO! it's too dangerous to do it at home…it will be at the hospital…"

"You know…you won't be able to hold the babies for long if it's done at the hospital…but if it was at home…you would be able to hold them as much as you want…" said Akira slowly sipping on the beer that he was drinking a while ago.

"Yeah…I remember what happened…I was only given for a few seconds and then they took them away…I felt so empty when that happened…" said Ashiya lowering his head.

"Hey…you have your whole life to hold them now…don't look so sad…" said Akira caressing Ashiya's cheek then lifting his face up the chin and giving a smile.

"Hmm…fine…me and Iwaki-san will discuss it at home and let you guys know…for now tell us how will the birth take place?" said Katou.

"Well…it's like this…first the contractions begin to happen…at first it's mild and less frequent but as the time passes, they become stronger and more frequent…then it begins…the passage the babies will pass through will become wider in order to let the babies pass…then you'll have to do the rest…which is push…" said Ashiya in his doctor mode. "There is one more thing…for the birthing process…the birth canal with be used if you don't do the C-section…that birth canal has already been formed by now and the only thing left is the membrane…which is between the anus and the testis…when there are about two weeks left to the expected birthing time, I will place a slight cut on that membrane so that when the water breaks, we will know…when the babies are ready to come out…"

"So…I guess two weeks until the incision…" said Iwaki quietly.

After talking about some other things relating to childbirth the couple said their good byes and left…

The next day…Iwaki and Katou decided to take lunch outdoor. Katou wanted to sit in the cherry blossom tree park but Iwaki insisted on going to a new place…in the end the pregnant uke won and they went to this new place Iwaki wanted to go to.

While eating, Iwaki felt small pinches in his lower abdomen…he ignored it the suddenly thrashing pain came and Iwaki fell off the table and on to his all fours…Katou immediately ran at Iwaki's side and when he asked him where was it hurting and Iwaki replied by holding his lower abdomen tightly…Katou flipped his phone open and called an ambulance while riding the ambulance he held in one hand a cellphone calling Ashiya and the other in Iwaki's hand…

"hello?" answered Ashiya the phone.

"Ashiya-san! Its Iwaki-san…he…" Katou's voice was shaken and chocking on every word.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Where are you guys!?" said Ashiya in a loud and concerned voice.

"We're coming to your hospital…" replied Katou slowly.

"Okay! Don't worry…I thing I know what's happening…but I can only confirm it when I look at Iwaki-san…I'll be waiting at the entrance…" said Ashiya before ending the call.

Katou shut his phone and kissed the forehead of his lover who was shaking in pain…and wished that somehow…just somehow he could make the pain go away…

Soon they reached the hospital and as said, Ashiya was standing outside with a couple of people holding wheelchair. The ambulance stopped and soon Iwaki was in the hospital, in the examining room. Katou couldn't sit still, so he kept on walking back and forth in front of the examining room. Slowly the groans and yelps were gone, Iwaki's voice had stopped coming from the room and Katou grew even more anxious.

Then suddenly the door open. By the time the door opened Katou's friends, manager, Iwaki's manager and Akira holding the three babies had arrived.

"There's nothing to worry about…these cramps were just a sign that there is only one month until the babies are born…I recommend that Iwaki rests a lot now that the time is getting nearer and nearer…and if there is anything wrong please feel free to contact me anytime…Iwaki-san will be ready to leave in a few minutes so I must ask to bear with me…Katou-san…you can come with me." When Ashiya gave this explanation everyone took a big sigh of relief.

Ashiya turned around and Katou followed behind as he started to move away from the group. He entered the examination room and so did Katou. Iwaki noticed the after Ashiya Katou was entering so he tried to say something but was stopped by Katou who immediately came and hugged Iwaki. Iwaki's eye's widened and then he closed them and hugged Katou back. Katou asked Iwaki how he was feeling and Iwaki said that he was fine. When Katou asked if he was ready to go Iwaki replied with a nod.

Soon they were out and everybody relaxed. Katou called his mother and when he told her what happened she became devastated and began shouting at Katou for not telling her before and when Katou told her that he didn't want to worry them, she became even angrier. Iwaki then took the phone from Katou who had begun to cry and assured her that nothing was wrong. Because of that, she calmed down and said the she would come and stay with them until the babies were born.

In a couple of hours the lady Katou was at their house with some clothes and a tooth brush. She was going to snap at Katou but Iwaki came in front of her and defended his husband. Soon they got her settled in their house. They didn't even feel it and two weeks had gone by…and now it was the day on which Iwaki had to go to Ashiya so that he would place a small slit on the membrane that was covering the birthing canal…

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews, considering all that you have said, i have decided the i will make 3 chapters...**

**1 will be delivery at home (normal)**

**2 at the hospital (normal)**

**3 will be at the hospital C-section...**

**you guys can read which ever you like but you guy's will have to wait because i will upload these 3 chaps together so it will take time for me to write...anyways there will be one more chap before the 3 delivery chaps :) i hope you can bare with me because i cant wait to write the chaps! **

**Lots of love**

**Black Kitty77**


	23. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Okay guys…this is it…after this chapter it's gonna be the birthing ones…remember…there will be 3 chapters…one at home second at the hospital (normal) and third at the hospital (C-section) I'll name those chapters so you don't have to worry about reading the wrong one ;P hehe :) anyways I think I should stop talking and get on with the story…by the way…don't forget to leave reviews.**

**Lots of love **

**Black Kitty77**

On the way to the hospital, Iwaki was feeling really nervous and embarrassed as today was the day when Iwaki was going to show his most private part to someone other than Katou. It was awkward in the car and the silence was heavy, to lighten the mood and get rid of the nervousness he could see clearly written all over Iwaki's face, Katou began…

"So…are you nervous?" said Katou in an amused voice.

"You're not jealous..?" said Iwaki turning to Katou with a confused look in his eyes.

"Jealous of what?" asked Katou with a question mark in his eyes.

"Nothing…"said Iwaki while turning towards the windscreen of the car and looking straight thinking ' sometimes he doesn't even know it…'.

"What? Tell me Iwaki-saaaannn…come on! Tell me" pleaded Katou with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope…figure it out yourself…your big enough…and besides you'll know eventually…whether you wanna or not."

"Hmph" was all Katou had to say and then he kept on driving.

After a short while he again began asking but as stubborn as Iwaki was, he did let a single word leave his mouth. The only answer that Iwaki gave was "You'll find out soon enough…" they didn't even realize it and they had reached the hospital. Because of the little 'teasing Katou' event, Iwaki's anxiety was completely gone and he was his calm self again.

"Hello…um…I have an appointment with Ashiya-sensei today…" said Iwaki with a smile to the receptionist who looked as if she was nervous.

"I'm s-sorry but Ashiya-sensei has no p-pending appointment at the m-moment…" said the receptionist.

Iwaki and Katou were shocked because Ashiya has called them just this morning to remind them of their appointment and could not believe what he was hearing.

"Umm…could you please check again?" said Katou.

"But I have told you that you don't have an appoint…" the receptionist was cut off by another woman who came in a hurry.

"What are you doing!?" then she looked at the confused couple standing at the counter and said "I'm really sorry, you see…she's new and doesn't know much…um may I have the name under which your appointment was made?"

"Ah it's fine…" chuckled Iwaki, then he took his sunglasses off and reviled his face. The woman began to blush as now she understood who the couple was standing in front of the counter.

A loud thump sound came from behind the older woman and when everyone look, the new girl was had fainted with her cheeks flushed.

"Ah! Please don't mind her…you see, she's a big fan of yours and you standing in front of her was too much for her…hehe…yes here it is! Um…will you please wait while I call the sensei?" Said the older nurse.

"Yes…thank you." Said Iwaki and turned to go and sit in the waiting area and Katou followed.

Soon a nurse came and Iwaki knew that she was here to call them. Iwaki told Katou to help him up and then the couple walked towards the nurse. They followed the nurse and she let them in a room. The room was a little bit different, this time in the room there was a special type of chair in the room. When Iwaki asked what the chair was for the nurse told him that that chair was used for birthing in a sitting position and also it is also used for surgery sometimes. Two minutes later, Ashiya came in…

"Good morning Iwaki-san, how are you feeling today?" asked Ashiya in a soft and relaxing voice.

"Good morning, I'm feeling great thank you…"replied Iwaki.

"Well then…shall we begin?" said Ashiya.

"Yes…" replied Iwaki in a soft voice.

Ashiya pointed to the special chair and then both the men helped Iwaki sit in the chair. Then Ashiya lifted the half cut cylinder shaped handles, which were near Iwaki's legs, up and adjusted them. Now Ashiya was sitting between Iwaki's legs. Iwaki glanced at Katou and saw that he was perfectly normal.

"Alright…now please remove your pants and underwear…" said Ashiya in a professional way and Iwaki began to unbuckle his pants.

At that moment it struck Katou what was actually happening. It was as if a big rock had fallen on Katou's head…

"Wa…wait! Why does he have to do that!?" said Katou in a devastated voice because he didn't want anyone to see the place that was for him only.

Iwaki glanced at Katou frowning and gave an evil smirk. His eyes were telling him 'now do you understand what I was talking about?' Katou then stood fuming on his lover's side, who had opened up his legs and place them on the half cylinder shaped handles. Iwaki was embarrassed and was blushing…Katou's veins were popping one by one. Then Ashiya placed a blue sheet on Iwaki which covered Iwaki's lower half till the lower part of the knee. He then tore a packet and pulled a pair of gloves out, wore them and adjusted them. Then he took a gauze piece and poured some iodine solution on it. Then he took another blue cloth but smaller in size and used it to lift Iwaki's reproductive organs and expose the sight of incision. Then he took the gauze piece with the iodine and disinfected the area. Once that was done, he placed the gauze piece in a tray and grabbed the scalpel. Then he looked up at Iwaki who was blushing and Katou who was about to burst like a volcano and chuckled.

"Relax Katou-san, I'm totally in professional mode and I'm an uke so there's nothing for you to worry about…" said Ashiya in a soft tone.

"I know! But…I can't help it…that's just how I am!" said Katou in frustration.

"Alright…just a little bit left…um Iwaki-san?" said Ashiya.

"Yes?" said Iwaki.

"This part might hurt so I think you should prepare yourself mentally and tell me when you're ready…" said Ashiya and gave a smile.

Iwaki looked on the side and reached for Katou's hand and grabbed it. Katou looked at Iwaki and saw that Iwaki had a slightly frightened expression and a worried frown on his face. Katou then bent down and kissed his forehead. Then he looked deep into Iwaki's eyes and said slowly into his ear 'it's okay, I'm right here…everything's gonna be okay…okay?' Iwaki nodded then he turned towards Ashiya and gave a node.

Then Ashiya began with the incision. Ashiya didn't want it to hurt for Iwaki so as skilled as he was he made a quick incision. Iwaki jerked at the pain he felt and squeezes Katou's hand.

Ashiya then grabbed a lot of gauze pieces and placed them on the cut as it was bleeding severely. Soon the blood stopped and Ashiya told them that now after having the first pregnancy, the anal intercourse will not result in pregnancy. To achieve a successful pregnancy the intercourse is different and that it should be done in the birthing canal which is the new vigina.

When the bleeding had stopped and Iwaki didn't feel pain anymore, he put his underwear and pants on and got ready to leave. Katou mumbled something and straightened his cloths. Iwaki and Ashiya were chitchatting while Ashiya was wrapping everything up.

When everything was done there was a soft knock on the door.

"Is everything done sensei?" said the small voice.

"Ah! Yes…please take care of everything else…" said Ashiya in a soft but confident voice.

While the nurse and Ashiya were talking, Iwaki calmed Katou down and told him that everything was okay. Soon Ashiya sent the couple off with a smile and the couple returned home.

"How was everything!? Was everything okay?" said the lady Katou.

"Yes mom, everything's fine…now all we have to do is wait…" said Katou a looked at his husband smiling and Iwaki replied with a smile too.

Everything went smoothly, until one after noon…

Everyone decided to have Bar.B.Q at Iwaki and Katou's place. Katou's friends, Ashiya and his family, Katou's family including his sister's family, Katou's and Iwaki's managers, were invited, so there were about fifteen people. The lawn was crowded. Katou couldn't resist showing everyone the rooms they had built for the babies. For the boys, their bedroom was blue with lots of toys and for the princess it was pink with lots of fluffy stuffed toys.

Right after Katou had taken everyone in the house to show the rooms to them Iwaki was in the lawn alone. He had a dish in his hand so he placed it on the table and was going to sit on the wooden stairs when he suddenly felt his pants get wet. When he bent down and looked, his water had broken. Before he was able to call out to Katou the a wave of severely intense pain which did not allow him to breath a word. But he did manage to lean on the second step with his elbow on the house's wooden floor while clenching his stomach tightly…all he could do was groan in pain.

Soon enough, Katou and everyone else had come down the first floor of the house and were on their way to the lawn when the saw the sight.

Katou screamed Iwaki's name and ran to him and so did everyone else. They were all looking at Iwaki's face and no one noticed that Iwaki's pants were wet. When Iwaki's manager approached and observed the situation, she said loudly in a devastated voice.

"HE'S IN LABOUR!"

* * *

**Alright everyone! i have a page on FaceBook i'll put the link here and if anyone wants to know if i have updated chapters or not you can see it from my page! ^^ have fun and dont stop yourselves from saying whats on your minds.**

** pages/Katou-Iwaki/108299152697084**

**Lots of Love**

**Black Kitty77**


	24. Baby Time! At home!

**At Home…**

At the sudden revelation, Ashiya looked down and saw that the water had broken already.

"Katou-san! I need you to carry him inside!" then Ashiya ordered Katou's father to help his son and his mother to go and boil some water and bring lots of towels.

Katou and his father held Iwaki and went up the stairs and into their bedroom. Recently Iwaki and Katou had bout a new king sized bed and Iwaki was places on that bed. Iwaki was twisting in pain and his groans became even louder but slowly he calmed down a bit and the pain faded. Katou's mother came in rushing with a whole mountain of towels and placed them on the nearest table. Akira helped Ashiya up the stairs and while doing so Ashiya told Yoko to assist him during the delivery. Once Ashiya was in the room he told all the people to go and stay in the sitting room except for Yoko and Katou's mother. He told Iwaki's manager to go and calm Katou down as he had become very tense seeing the love of his life twisting and turning in pain.

Everybody was downstairs when Iwaki's manager came down and saw Katou sitting on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. Katou's father rubbing his son's back soothingly, Akira and Yoko's husband attending the kids on the rug, one of Katou's friends was sitting next to him and one standing, Katou's manager standing next to Katou's friend telling him that everything will be fine.

"Katou-kun…" said Iwaki's manager.

Katou lifted his head up and looked at the woman with eyes filled with worry.

"Everything will be fine…and Katou-san…shouldn't you call and tell your in-laws about the news?" she said with a smile turning her gaze from Katou to his father.

"AH! I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me…" he said as he swiftly moved towards the phone. Then he realized he didn't know their home number so he asked Katou and he gave him the number.

Meanwhile…

Upstairs, Ashiya told Yoko to put the bucket of hot water near the bed and extended his right hand for a towel while his left hand was opening and removing Iwaki's pants. Then he took the towel and placed it in his lap and was now sitting in between Iwaki's legs. He then swiftly removed Iwaki's pants and underwear. Then he placed one towel on Iwaki's lower half. And took another towel and lifted his legs up and placed it under him. About one minute later the bleeding began, but Iwaki had calmed down.

"How are you feeling Iwaki-san?" asked Ashiya while wearing disposable gloves.

"Uh…I…feel…con-contractions…in my…UH!" squeaked Iwaki while panting.

"Alright…this will hurt but will be nothing compare to the contractions…" said Ashiya and inserted two fingers in the slit he had made almost two weeks ago. Then he pulled and stretched it. Iwaki groaned but calmed down in a matter of seconds.

Ashiya ordered the lady Katou to go and ask Iwaki if there is something that he wants. She did and Iwaki managed to say 'ice'. The lady Katou told Ashiya that he wanted ice and he told the older woman to bring some. She ran down the stairs to get some from the freezer.

Katou's father was giving the Iwaki family the news while Iwaki's manager was consoling Katou.

"_Hello?_"

"Ah…is this the Iwaki house?"

"_Yes…who do wish to talk with?_"

"Can I speak with Masahiro-san?"

"_Yes…this is Masahiro speaking._"

"MASHIRO-KUN…the babies…they'll…be here anytime soon…and then you'll become an _UNCLE_!" said Katou's father in a voice filled with bliss.

"_Wha…WHAT!?...Oh my GOD…WHEN DID IT START!?_" said Masahiro in an extremely excited and worried voice at the same time. (Which was very unusual)

"Not too long ago…"

"_Alright…we don't have much time…thank you…_" after saying that Masahiro hung the phone up.

Katou's father looked at the beeping phone in confusion and then closed it when suddenly they heard a loud yelp.

Then he turned and saw his wife coming running down the stairs.

"What's the matter!?" said Katou's father which made Katou head jerk up to look at his mother.

"No, nothing, I'm just here to take some crushed ice…" said the lady Katou in a hurry.

"ice? Why ar…" the older man was cut off by his son who said.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHY DO YOU NEED ICE!? PLEASE! IS SOMETH…" he was cut off by his mother who said

"Everything is FINE! Iwaki-kun just wants some ice…that's all…relax…" and then she went up the stairs.

When she came in, she saw Iwaki clinching on the bed sheets and holding his breath while Ashiya was counting. Then when he said ten, Iwaki let out a huge breath.

Yoko told her that the pushing had begun and she rushed to Iwaki's side and held his hand. Iwaki squeezed on her hand and said that he wanted ice so she placed some crushed ice in his mouth; he chewed it and swallowed it. Then he again felt the contractions and he jerked his head forward.

"Alright Iwaki-san! Hold your breath and push…one…two…tree…four…" Ashiya went on counting and Iwaki kept on pushing.

Soon the baby's head began to show but only the upper part was visible.

"Alright Iwaki-san…I think you need one more push…" said Ashiya in a professional way and told Yoko to get tree ribbons of different colors.

"Get…this of off me…" said Iwaki pulling on his shirt.

"Get his shirt off." Ordered Ashiya.

The lady Katou right then went and removed Iwaki's shirt. He was now bare, with only the large towel covering his lower half.

Then he felt the contractions once more and groaned. Ashiya was pulling the slit that he had made two weeks ago, apart so that the baby could come out. Iwaki pushed and Ashiya kept on saying 'steady' again and again because he didn't want him to rip the muscles surrounding the birthing canal.

Soon the baby's forehead was showing, then the nose, and finally the head was out. Once the head was out Ashiya held the baby's head in his right hand and with the left hand he placed it on the chest of the baby with his thumb and two fingers in the baby's armpits and pulled it out. Iwaki's head went back in relief as the pain had faded slowly.

The first baby was a boy…

"TOWEL!" said Ashiya and Yoko gave him a fresh towel. Then he instructed her to write the time, sex and date of birth on a paper.

He wrapped the baby in the towel and then he clipped the umbilical cord from two ends and took the scissors and cut them from between. He then cleaned the baby's mouth, nose and eyes…right then the baby began to cry. The moment Iwaki heard the baby crying, he jerked his head forward and saw the baby crying in Ashiya's arms. Iwaki's eyes widened at first but then they became narrow and teary with a smile. After checking the baby if everything was okay and wrapping a red colored ribbon around the baby's wrist lightly, he handed the baby to Iwaki…who was sitting there with his arms stretched. The moment he touched the baby and felt the warmth of the baby, tears began to flow out of his eyes, streaming over his cheeks.

Ashiya told him to smell the baby and when Iwaki did he looked at Ashiya amazed. Ashiya who had wide smile on his face said that his elders said that when a baby is born, it's like he came from heaven so it smells like heaven…

Iwaki was telling that what he just said might be true when he suddenly felt contractions. Before the baby was harmed due to the jerks, Ashiya told Yoko to take the baby from his arms. Then with the contractions the second baby was on its way. Ashiya told Yoko to tell everyone that everything was okay and to show them the newborn baby and then bring him back so that they can clean him up. She nodded and left. He then told the lady Katou to note the time when the next baby is born.

Yoko holding the baby, she came down the stairs. She saw that everyone was focused on Katou who was acting as if somebody had deceased.

'Ahem ahem…' she did to get everyone's attention and when everybody looked up, including Katou, they noticed the bundle of joy in her arms. Everybody came rushing to see the newborn baby. Yoko slowly handed the baby to Katou (who was stunned and frozen in his shoos) and slowly said "So you finally became a Daddy…nii-san"

Everybody was expecting a reaction like…Katou screaming and jumping up in the air not caring who is there watching, sleeping or trying to stop him. He would just run out into the neighborhood and tell about it to every single person he sees…

But that didn't happen…

Everyone was amazed to see how maturely Katou was handling the situation. A smile formed on his face with love in his eyes and they saw how his chest slowly raised proudly. No one could believe their eyes…Katou was a father now…and he had begun to show it the moment he held his son for the first time.

Yoko took the baby from him saying that Ashiya told her that the baby has to be cleaned so she has to take the baby back.

Meanwhile upstairs the second baby was born and it was a boy. The third baby was on the verge of coming out.

Ashiya said that this was the quickest birth he had ever assisted in and that Iwaki was lucky because sometimes it takes hours and hours in labor and is very painful.

Soon after the third baby was born, the after birth (placenta) was removed and Ashiya cleaned everything up and Iwaki was in his pajamas. The babies were wrapped in colored blankets, with the ribbons on their wrists.

There was a sudden knock on the door and when they opened the door, they couldn't believe their eyes…

Masahiro and his family, his father and Hisoka-sam were in the door way.

"Welcome…" greeted Katou with a proud smile.

Masahiro noticed the change and knew right away that the babies were born. When they were entering the house Yoko came running down the stairs and said that everyone could come up now and ran back up.

When everyone went upstairs and entered the room, they saw Iwaki under the covers, wearing his pajamas, holding one baby and Katou's mother holding one while Ashiya was on his cell phone holding the third baby and talking with someone from the hospital about the birthing and its details and for them to ready three birth certificates.

Katou came in and took the princess, who was the smallest from Ashiya's arms and held her. Iwaki's and Katou's father approached and everybody began to congratulate the couple.

Later that evening everybody left except for their family members. Ashiya before leaving told them if there was any problem that they should call him on his cellphone no matter what the time. He also told Iwaki not get out of bed for at least four to five days from now and to take care of himself.

The next day…it was all over the news…

"THE BABIES HAVE BEEN BORN!"


	25. Baby Time! In The Hospital!

**In The Hospital…**

Suddenly at the sudden realization, Ashiya looked down and saw that the water had broken already. Ashiya ordered Miyasaka to go and get his car which was a Range rover, ready and told Katou and his parents to get Iwaki in the car and to go to the hospital. Then he asked Akira to get the car which was a Land cruiser, ready. He told Yoko and her husband to stay at home and take care of the kids and then after dropping him at the hospital Akira will come back to get them. Ashiya, Akira, Katou's other friend and Katou's manager sat in Akira's car and were off with second car behind them.

Ashiya, in the car, called the hospital and made arrangements so that the moment Iwaki would reach the hospital, he should be taken inside right away.

In the second car, Iwaki was lying on the seat with his head in Katou's lap. He was groaning in pain with his eyes shut tight and his hand squeezing Katou's right hand wrist which was on Iwaki's chest and the other hand on Iwaki's belly but soon then the pain subsided and Iwaki calmed down. Then Iwaki opened his eyes and saw how devastated Katou looked. Iwaki let go of Katou's wrist and reached up and placed his right palm on Katou's cheek.

On the way, Katou's father called the Iwaki family and told them about the news.

"_Hello?_"

"Ah…is this the Iwaki house?"

"_Yes…who do wish to talk with?_"

"Can I speak with Masahiro-san?"

"_Yes…this is Masahiro speaking._"

"MASHIRO-KUN…the babies…they'll be here anytime soon…and then you'll become an uncle!" said Katou's father in a voice filled with bliss. He was so happy that he didn't know what he was saying.

"_Wha…WHAT!?...Oh my GOD…WHEN DID IT START!?_" said Masahiro in an extremely excited and worried voice at the same time. (Which was very unusual)

"Not too long ago…"

"_Alright…we don't have much time…thank you…_" after saying that Masahiro hung the phone up.

The moment he hung up the phone, they had reached the hospital. Ashiya got out of the car and with Akira's help he walked towards the second car. They were putting Iwaki in a wheelchair and after that they took him inside the hospital. Ashiya talked to the nurse on the reception and it seemed like she went and came back in a matter of seconds with some papers and three other nurses. The nurse with the papers looked confused looking at all the men but then Ashiya pointed out whom to give the papers to, she straight away came to Katou and gave him some papers and a pen to fill everything up. After filling everything up, Katou and everyone else moved to the waiting room.

Iwaki was in the birthing room everything was ready and Iwaki was in position in the same type special chair that was used when Ashiya had made the slit.

Iwaki was calm when Ashiya came in. Ashiya had his mask under his chin so when he smiled at Iwaki, Iwaki could clearly see the smile and he smiled back in reply.

"Okay Iwaki-san…tell me when u feel the contractions…okay?" asked Ashiya in a soft voice.

Iwaki nodded and slowly placed his head back. While Ashiya was talking with one of the nurses, the wave of pain hit Iwaki.

"UH!" squeaked Iwaki.

At the sudden squeak Ashiya immediately turned around rushed to Iwaki. Then he called to one of the nurses and told her to get ready because the bleeding had begun.

The delivery began and Ashiya began counting and Iwaki began pushing. "Alright…this will hurt but will be nothing compare to the contractions…" said Ashiya and inserted two fingers in the slit he had made almost two weeks ago. Then he pulled and stretched it. Iwaki groaned but calmed down in a matter of seconds.

Ashiya told Iwaki what to do for a safe and easy birth. Iwaki was clinching on the hospital bed sheets and holding his breath while Ashiya was counting. Then when he said ten, Iwaki let out a huge breath.

"Alright Iwaki-san! Hold your breath and push…one…two…tree…four…" Ashiya went on counting and Iwaki kept on pushing.

Soon the baby's head began to show but only the upper part was visible.

"Alright Iwaki-san…I think you need one more push…" said Ashiya in a professional way and told Yoko to get tree ribbons of different colors.

"Get…this of off me…" said Iwaki pulling on his shirt.

"Get his shirt off." Ordered Ashiya.

The lady Katou right then went and removed Iwaki's shirt. He was now bare, with only the large hospital sheet covering his lower half.

Then he felt the contractions once more and groaned. Ashiya was pulling the slit that he had made two weeks ago, apart so that the baby could come out. Iwaki pushed and Ashiya kept on saying 'steady' again and again because he didn't want him to rip the muscles surrounding the birthing canal.

Soon the baby's forehead was showing, then the nose, and finally the head was out. Once the head was out Ashiya held the baby's head in his right hand and with the left hand he placed it on the chest of the baby with his thumb and two fingers in the baby's armpits and pulled it out. Iwaki's head went back in relief as the pain had faded slowly.

The first baby was a boy…

He clipped the umbilical cord and cut it.

He then called to the nurse and she took the baby from Ashiya and wrapped it in a blanket type sheet made especially for babies. He then cleaned the baby's mouth, nose and eyes…right then the baby began to cry. The moment Iwaki heard the baby crying, he jerked his head forward and saw the baby crying in Ashiya's arms. Iwaki's eyes widened at first but then they became narrow and teary with a smile. When the nurse was about to take the baby away Iwaki jerked his head to the side with the desire to hold the baby in his eyes. Ashiya knew what Iwaki was feeling at the moment so he called the nurse with the baby and told her to give the baby to Iwaki. The nurse said but, but Ashiya said in a stern voice.

"NO BUTS! The baby is fine I've examined him already. So give the baby to him NOW!"

She handed the baby to Iwaki who looked as if he was begging to hold the baby.

The moment he touched the baby and felt the warmth of the baby, tears began to flow out of his eyes, streaming over his cheeks.

Ashiya told him to smell the baby and when Iwaki did he looked at Ashiya amazed. Ashiya who had wide smile on his face said that his elders said that when a baby is born, it's like he came from heaven so it smells like heaven…

Iwaki was telling that what he just said might be true when he suddenly felt contractions. Before the baby was harmed due to the jerks, Ashiya ordered the nurse to take the baby and take him for examinations.

Soon the second baby was born. Ashiya said that this was the quickest birth he had ever assisted in and that Iwaki was lucky because sometimes it takes hours and hours in labor and is very painful.

Soon after the third baby was born, the after birth (placenta) was removed and Ashiya cleaned everything up and Iwaki was in his pajamas but due to the pain he had felt he became really tired and fell asleep without even noticing.

When Iwaki woke up and opened his eyes to see what was going on, he saw his whole family including his father and Katou's whole family, Ashiya's whole family and everyone else who was with them at home, were in the large hospital room. Iwaki was then handed the glass of water as he asked for one and he asked how he was feeling by the nurse who just came in. Iwaki told her what he felt and after writing everything in a file she had in her hand, she pulled Ashiya to the side and showed something in the file. She looked worried but Ashiya raised a hand with an expression that said everything is fine and the expression on the nurse's face changed as well and it became relaxed. Then after Ashiya told her something, she bowed and left the room.

Ashiya then came and stood next to Iwaki's bed.

"Is something wrong…sensei?" said Iwaki's father.

"Oh! no hahahaha there's nothing wrong…the nurse was just making sure of some personal details…because she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Iwaki-san." Said Ashiya while grinning and then he continued "Iwaki-san is a famous actor after all…"

Everybody in the room were tense due to the scene with the nurse and everything so when they heard what Ashiya said the let out a breath of relief.

After about five minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Please come in…"said Ashiya as a reply to the knock on the door.

"Hello~~~~" said a nurse pushing a trolley in which lay something rolled up in a blanket. There were about three nurses who came in.

Everyone one was confused but then they saw one of the bundles squirm and tried to come out they knew that these were the babies.

The nurses brought the trollies in and left. Ashiya slowly bent down, due to his own enlarged belly it was difficult to move so after he bent down he picked up the small being in his arms while saying "Up we go…there there…it's gonna be okay…lets go to papa…here you go Iwaki-san…" and then Ashiya handed the baby to Iwaki who was mesmerized.

Iwaki took the baby and smiled with tears beginning to form in his eyes. Katou was standing on the other side of the bed and was handed the second baby by Ashiya. Then the third baby was picked up by Masahiro.

Ashiya then pointed out that the baby Masahiro was holding was a boy and was the second baby. The one that Katou was holding was the first baby and was also a boy and the baby Iwaki was holding was the youngest baby and was a girl.

After hearing this Iwaki looked down at the baby smiling and said.

"My princess…"

It didn't take long but after about two three days, it was all over the news…

"THE BABIES HAVE BEEN BORN!"


	26. Baby Time! C-Section!

**C-Section…**

The moment Iwaki's manager revealed this fact, Ashiya ordered Miyasaka to go and get his car which was a Range rover, ready and told Katou and his parents to get Iwaki in the car and to go to the hospital. Then he asked Akira to get the car which was a Land cruiser, ready. He told Yoko and her husband to stay at home and take care of the kids and then after dropping him at the hospital Akira will come back to get them. Ashiya, Akira, Katou's other friend and Katou's manager sat in Akira's car and were off with second car behind them.

Ashiya, in the car, called the hospital and made arrangements so that the moment Iwaki would reach the hospital, he should be taken inside right away.

In the second car, Iwaki was lying on the seat with his head in Katou's lap. He was groaning in pain with his eyes shut tight and his hand squeezing Katou's right hand wrist which was on Iwaki's chest and the other hand on Iwaki's belly but soon then the pain subsided and Iwaki calmed down. Then Iwaki opened his eyes and saw how devastated Katou looked. Iwaki let go of Katou's wrist and reached up and placed his right palm on Katou's cheek.

"It's okay…I'm fine…don't worry…you should be h-happy you know…(then gave a smile and Katou replied with a smile as well thinking ' You're so amazingly calm even in this type of situation')…You're going to become a father…so be hap…" before Iwaki could finish his sentence the new wave of pain hit Iwaki and he let out a loud groan like scream. Katou who was smiling held Iwaki's hand tightly. Katou's parents were sitting in the seat behind them. When this happened, Katou's mother smiled with tears in her eyes then she touched her husband's hand and squeezed it. Katou's father looked at his wife and put his arm around her shoulder, pulled her close to his chest and whispered "Everything is going to be alright…"

On the way, Katou's father called the Iwaki family and told them about the news.

"_Hello?_"

"Ah…is this the Iwaki house?"

"_Yes…who do wish to talk with?_"

"Can I speak with Masahiro-san?"

"_Yes…this is Masahiro speaking._"

"MASHIRO-KUN…the babies…they'll be here anytime soon…and then you'll become an uncle soon!" said Katou's father in a voice filled with bliss.

"_Wha…WHAT!?...Oh my GOD…WHEN DID IT START!?_" said Masahiro in an extremely excited and worried voice at the same time. (Which was very unusual)

"Not too long ago…"

"_Alright…we don't have much time…thank you…_" after saying that Masahiro hung the phone up.

Soon they reached the hospital and Iwaki was in the O.R (Operation Room).

Ashiya quickly changed his cloths, wore a mask and entered the O.R…

Katou and everyone else were in the waiting room when Akira arrived with the rest of the people and the kids. Then Katou was given some papers to fill by the nurse at the reception.

In the O.R, Iwaki was given sedatives and soon Iwaki was fast asleep. The nurse had already set everything up and the sight of incision was cleaned with the iodine solution. Ashiya grabbed the scalpel and made a cut about 10 centimeters across Iwaki's abdomen. Then the cut on the uterus wall and pulled the baby out the nurse cleaned the baby while Ashiya was clipping the umbilical cord and then cut it from the center. The nurse took the baby to other doctors to have the baby examined. Meanwhile the other baby was pulled out as well.

After the last baby, the placenta was removed and Ashiya stitched up everything really swiftly and everything was as good as new…

Soon Iwaki was moved to the recovery room and the babies to the nursery.

Some of the nurses at the reception were playing with the kids and Akira was with them. Everyone else was in the waiting room when they saw Masahiro his wife and baby, Iwaki's father and Hisoka-san walk into the hospital doors. Soon when Ashiya came out of the O.R, Katou got up from his seat and ran to him asking what happened and how was everything.

Ashiya smiled and said that everything was fine and took Katou to the widow where he could see the babies. When Katou saw the babies, his eyes filled with tears and a smile formed on his face, his chest swelled up proudly and he let out a sigh. Then Ashiya took him to Iwaki's room. Ashiya made sure that Iwaki would be in a separate room after the delivery because he didn't want him stressed and also he thought that an isolated room would give the couple more privacy.

When Ashiya opened the door Iwaki was slowly waking up…

"Rise and shine Iwaki-san!" said Ashiya in a soft and calming voice.

"Uh…my head…" squeaked Iwaki.

"It's alright…it will go away soon…do you want water?" asked Ashiya.

"Yes please…" said Iwaki.

When Iwaki sat up and opened his eyes to see what was going on, he saw his whole family including his father and Katou's whole family, Ashiya's whole family and everyone else who was with them at home were in the large hospital room. Iwaki was then handed the glass of water and he was asked how he was feeling by the nurse who just came in. Iwaki told her what he felt and after writing everything in a file she had in her hand, she pulled Ashiya to the side and showed something in the file. She looked worried but Ashiya raised a hand with an expression that said everything is fine and the expression on the nurse's face changed as well and it became relaxed. then after Ashiya told her something, she bowed and left the room.

Ashiya then came and stood next to Iwaki's bed.

"Is something wrong…sensei?" said Iwaki's father.

"Oh! no hahahaha there's nothing wrong…the nurse was just making sure of some personal details…because she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Iwaki-san." Said Ashiya while grinning and then he continued "Iwaki-san is a famous actor after all…"

Everybody in the room were tense due to the scene with the nurse and everything so when they heard what Ashiya said the let out a breath of relief.

After about five minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Please come in…"said Ashiya as a reply to the knock on the door.

"Hello~~~~" said a nurse pushing a trolley in which lay something rolled up in a blanket. There were about three nurses who came in.

Everyone one was confused but then they saw one of the bundles squirm and tried to come out they knew that these were the babies.

The nurses brought the trollies in and left. Ashiya slowly bent down, due to his own enlarged belly it was difficult to move so after he bent down he picked up the small being in his arms while saying "Up we go…there there…it's gonna be okay…lets go to papa…here you go Iwaki-san…" and then Ashiya handed the baby to Iwaki who was mesmerized.

Iwaki took the baby and smiled with tears beginning to form in his eyes. Katou was standing on the other side of the bed and was handed the second baby by Ashiya. Then the third baby was picked up by Masahiro.

Ashiya then pointed out that the baby Masahiro was holding was a boy and was the second baby. The one that Katou was holding was the first baby and was also a boy and the baby Iwaki was holding was the youngest baby and was a girl.

After hearing this Iwaki looked down at the baby smiling and said.

"My princess…"

Ashiya told Iwaki that he needs to rest for at least three months and then maybe he can go to work depending on his condition.

the news got out about the babies and worst of all the press found out the headline on the news was…

"THE BABIES HAVE BEEN BORN!"


	27. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Don't worry guys it's just that I will be having exam so the time I upload chapters will take longer but let me make something completely clear…the story is nowhere near its end…check the summery and you'll know till when this story will go. Anyway I have a page on facebook about the story there you guys can have discussions and do other stuff. If I will upload a new chapter then I will post it on that page just go to facebook . com and search 'Katou & Iwaki' have fun!**

**Now story time…**

The day after the delivery at home Iwaki was taken to the hospital and was admitted there just to be on the safe side.

The next day, Ashiya came to visit in the morning and saw that Iwaki wasn't in a nice mood.

"Good morning…what's the matter Iwaki-san?" asked Ashiya closing the door behind him.

Both the actors said good morning and then Katou began to speak.

"Ashiya-san, the staff…they're saying that our family isn't allowed to visit Iwaki-san except the visiting time."

"Oh! Really!? Well…let me do something about it…don't worry…so how are you feeling today Iwaki-san?" said Ashiya while taking a seat.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Do you feel any nausea or dizziness?"

"No…actually…I'm pretty much relaxed…" said Iwaki with a smile.

"Good!" then Ashiya took one of the babies and held it in his arms. Katou smiled when the baby responded to Ashiya's voice with a big smile and a small giggle.

Akira then entered…and said good morning. After that Ashiya gave the small bundle of joy to Akira and said that he had to make a call. Then he excused himself and left. After about twenty minutes Ashiya entered the room with both the actor's families.

"How…?" said Iwaki amazed.

"This is the advantage of having a doctor in the family…" said Ashiya with a big smile and a chuckle at the end.

Everyone was talking and Iwaki's father and brother were holding two of the babies while Iwaki, the baby girl.

"So Iwaki-san…have you decided on any names?" asked Akira.

"well…not really I mean everything went by so fast so we didn't have time to do so…but as you being the godfather for my babies, I think that you should be the one to name them…you seem quite gentle so I know you will choose wisely…and if that is okay with you father…" said Iwaki.

"My son has been in your care for more than six months…and he is right you seem gentle and wise so I know your choice will be something everyone will like."

Masahiro was a little hesitant but when he heard his father's opinion he agreed to it as well.

Ashiya took the baby girl from Iwaki's arms and held her in his own embrace. He looked at her and smiled gently.

"I think we will call you…Aimi…'Ai' meaning 'love'…and 'mi' meaning 'beautiful'…" then with the tip of the index finger of his right hand he gently stoked the baby girl's with the direction from up towards the chin. Then he handed the little bundle of joy to Iwaki and Iwaki nodded in acceptance to the name Ashiya had suggested. Then he looked towards the baby in Masahiro's arms, and named the oldest of the three 'Daichi' where 'Dai' meant 'great' and 'chi' meant 'wisdom or intellect' to sum that up it it would mean a child with 'great wisdom or great intellect'. Then he named the second baby 'Daiki' with 'Dai' meaning 'great' and 'ki' meaning 'valuable or noble' so it would be like the child with 'great value or great nobility'.

While they were talking about the names Ashiya had chosen, they suddenly heard a small splash. The water bottle on Iwaki's night stand fell and spilled on the floor. Katou cursed in his heart the bottle that had fallen and picked it up. Then he threw it in the trash basket.

"A-Aki!" said Ashiya in an overwhelmed but breaking voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Akira looking a little worried as Ashiya's face had gone pale.

"That splash wasn't because of the bottle…" said Ashiya gripping on Akira's shirt with one hand and the other holding his baby bump.

"What do you mea…" Akira was cut off by Ashiya who said in a commanding voice.

"It's me…quick! Take me down to the UH!" he wasn't able to complete what he was saying due to the contractions and bent down on to his knees.

Akira immediately grabbed Ashiya and put his left arm over his shoulder. With the other hand Ashiya was gripping his belly. Akira placed his own right arm around Ashiya's lower back for support. Akira told Katou to call a nurse and he did as he was told but instead of a nurse a female doctor came. When she saw the situation she told Akira to come towards the lift and that she will go call two nurses for assistance.

Soon Ashiya was taken to the delivery room and Akira wasn't allowed so he stood outside. In the room they prepared everything but when the doctor told him that Ashiya should push but when Ashiya looked around and saw that Akira wasn't there, so he said.

"Where's…Aki…?"

"I'm sorry, but he isn't allowed in this room."

"I…want him here!"

"I'm sorry! But that's…"

"**IF HE DOESN'T COME…I'M NOT GONNA DELIVER THIS BABY!**"

He kept on refusing to deliver the baby so they _had_ to let Akira in.

Meanwhile up stairs, everyone became worried on how everything was going on. Iwaki told Katou to go and tell Akira that when they are shifting Ashiya to a room, they should shift him to the room that they themselves were in.

Katou nodded and left to do what Iwaki had told him to do.

After about nine hours they came in the room with a bed which Ashiya was on. Everyone got worried when they saw Ashiya was unconscious. Iwaki asked Akira, who entered with Ashiya, if he was alright.

"He's…fine…it's just that he got really tired…because the birthing was quite long…after the last baby, he fell unconscious…and now…" said Akira with a slightly worried face. "The other doctors say that he's going to be fine but…I'm still…worried."

"It'll be fine…so don't worry!" said Katou placing a hand on his shoulder.

Akira smiled and nodded. Then he took a stool and sat beside Ashiya placing his own hand on his lover's hand and gently stoked it.

"You know…Ashiya-san is much stronger than you think Akira-san" said Iwaki with a smile and the rest of the people in the room joined to support Akira in an emotional way by saying 'it's gonna be okay…'.

**Relax everyone there is much more to come so relax and take it easy! By the way I have my exams going on so I wont be frequent with the uplods so forgive me for it but other than that…that's all.**

**Lots of love **

**Black Kitty77**


	28. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

After a while two nurses came with the babies. At the sound of the two babies crying Ashiya slowly opened his eyes and saw that Akira picked one of the babies and was hushing it. Ashiya slowly got up groaning.

"Rise and shine sweet heart…here…" said Akira handing the baby in his arms to Ashiya.

Ashiya took the baby and looked at him. The baby had quieted down by now. The baby then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the person holding him. The babies had blond hair but dark grayish black eyes.

"This time…the babies are like you…but they have my eyes…the last time they were born with my looks and your eyes…hehe." Said Ashiya in a voice that clearly showed that he was up and wide awake with a smile on his face.

Katou came to look at the new born babies as well and picked one of them up. Everybody congratulated them and Katou thought 'what will they name the new babies?' then he asked Akira about it and he looked at Ashiya. Ashiya looked at the babies and said.

"I think Iwaki-san should name them…" then he looked at Iwaki.

"Ah…that would be an honor for me but it seems to me that it would be better if you were the one to name them." Said Iwaki in a soft voice.

"Hmmm…that's true…so have you decided on anything Ashiya-san?" said Katou in a jolly voice.

"Well…not really but I will soon enough." Said Ashiya slowly then handed the baby to Akira who reached to hold the baby.

Akira held the baby and his chest broadened with pride. Then everyone heard Ashiya sigh and looked at him. "What's wrong?" asked Akira.

"hm? Oh it nothing…I just feel a little light headed…" replied Ashiya when suddenly a nurse knocked the door and entered.

"E-excuse me…I'm here for the…um…tetanus shot…for Ashiya-sense…" said the nurse in a hesitant way.

"Oh right! Sure…" said Ashiya as he slightly angled himself to turn towards the right side, where Akira was sitting.

"Tetanus shot? For what?" asked Akira.

"Well it seems that while protesting, Ashiya-sense accidentally cut himself…so for that reason he is being given a tetanus shot." Said the doctor entering the room after the nurse.

"Protesting? What do you mean?" asked Katou.

"Well, our Ashiya-sense, while in labor, kept on saying that he won't give birth to the baby unless Akira-san was in there holding his hand. So while protesting he was also moving his arms and in doing so he cut himself…nurse, give me the syringe." Said the female doctor and Ashiya gave a small 'hehe' with his tongue sticking out.

"Can everyone look away for a while?" said the doctor looking at everyone while taking the cap off of the syringe needle. Everyone noticed that the doctor was going to give the shot on the back and not the arm, they blushed and turned around. The female doctor gave the shot and left.

"How can you be so reckless?" said Akira.

"I'm sorry…I just wasn't thinking straight." Replied Ashiya.

After about two to three days both Ashiya and Iwaki were discharged from the hospital and were on their way home. Katou, Iwaki, their babies, Iwaki's mother, Ashiya and Akira were in Akira's car. Their families were in the cars that were following Akira's car. One car was being driven by Akira's manager and the other one by Ashiya's friend who was also a doctor. On the way, Katou's cell phone began to ring. He picked up the phone and his manager was on the line. He said that there were reporters all over their place so they should be prepared for it. Katou became worried and shut the phone. Iwaki asked him what happened and he told him what he had been told by his manager. Iwaki said that it was alright and that Katou shouldn't worry.

When they reached near their house, they were expecting to see some reporters but not as many as they saw in reality. There were news vans all over the place and it seemed like they were waiting from a long time as the female reporters were fixing their make-up and the males were fixing their suits. Iwaki invited Akira and Ashiya to their house but the couple declined. Iwaki insisted and made them agree. When the cars came closer the reporters noticed and got ready.

When the car stopped and the two beautiful actors came out of the car, all the reporters were about to shove their micro phones in their faces when suddenly they stopped. This was because when Katou got out of the car, he was holding a baby. Everyone was so shocked and focused on the baby that they completely forgot what they were going to ask. When Iwaki and his mother had gotten down from the car, one of the reporters squeaked.

"How…?"

Katou smiled, looked up and said. "A miracle from God…"

Akira parked the car and got down with Ashiya. The reporters noticed the blond as he stood out. This is because he was tall, handsome and the face of an international brand. When the reporters saw the babies in their arms, half of the reporters turned to them and began on asking questions. Akira replied on some of them and then went in the house. After dropping the families of the two actors Akira's manager and Ashiya's friend both left.

At home when they turned on the T.V, they saw the headline.

"The famous actors, Katou Yoji and Iwaki Kyosuke have returned at home with their new family members, there was also another news that the famous western actor and singer Akira Malik got out of the same car that the two actors were in and it seems that he and his partner also have new family members and this is Kazumi Keiko with the details." Said the news broadcaster as she went through some pages that were lying in front of her.

Katou then changed the channel and put a soccer game on. Katou's mother told him to close the T.V as it might disturb the babies. Katou listened to his mother and did as she had asked of him.

Iwaki noticed that the news reporter had said that Akira was and actor and a singer. Iwaki turned to Akira and asked him about it and he said that it was true, that he was also a singer but now days he was busy with movies and didn't have time to release an album.

At the sound of that Iwaki immediately requested for Akira to sing a song, but Akira refused. After much persuasion Iwaki finally said "Sing a song for Ashiya-san" upon hearing that he gave up and decided to sing something.

He sang "Vanilla Twilight – Owl City"

(But the voice was not the same as Owl City, his voice was more like the voice of the first verse in the song Straight Through My Heart – Back Street Boys…forgive me everyone for not knowing the name of the artist…or the voice of usher book.)

Katou's younger sister had also come over earlier that evening. The evening ended in laughter on jokes and a magnificent dinner. After dinner Ashiya and Akira said their goodbyes and left.

Now with the Iwaki family and Katou family staying at their house Katou was thinking where they would sleep. Their house was big enough so they had two separate rooms that were extra and were made guest rooms.

They decided that one room should be given to all the males and the other one to all the ladies in the house. Iwaki said that this might help in each of the families getting to know each other more and Katou agreed. Soon everyone was sound asleep…but there was still some light coming from the master bedroom. It seemed that after putting the babies to sleep Katou and Iwaki had other plans to enjoy their night other than sleeping in each other's arms.

**There you go guys! I'm really a bad student for writhing stories when I should be studying…anyways the lemon is up next! Also please pray for me that I get good…no…GREAT marks in my exam…because this exam is really hard.**

**Lots of Love**

**Black Kitty77 **


End file.
